


It Starts Like This

by GrimSylphie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Permanent Injury, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimSylphie/pseuds/GrimSylphie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo never turned to the dark side but he still can't avoid General Hux. It was just his luck that the man who murdered the entire New Republic would be his soulmate. After all, what else could he have expected.</p><p>In which Ben Solo makes a poor decision the moment he sees his soul mate, proving even when you're destined to be with a homicidal fascist you can still find love.</p><p>Written for TFA Kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a TFA kink in which OP requested: Soulmate Au where Ben Solo never turned dark side, but he is still very tempted all the time. Ben is part of the team sent to rescue Rey while the Resistance tries to destroy Star Killer. During their mission, they go deep enough in the base to come across Higher command, and more specifically Hux. When Ben's and Hux eye's meet, and the soul connection happens: world fades away, emotions rise, limbs tremble, and they have a sudden urge to run to each other for as much physical contact as possible.
> 
> "Oh hell no," thinks Ben somewhere in the back of his mind. He does not need this because the General of the First Order is his soulmates and what does that say about him???
> 
> "Oh hell no," thinks Hux somewhere in the back of his mind, because this is the last thing he needs, running the operation is much better when you operate alone and really, a member of the Resistance???
> 
> "Oh hell no," think the people with Ben, because they are trying to get out before the base blows up, and it's kind of hard to do that when Ben is trying to rush towards Hux.
> 
> Pretty much this can be summed up with the words "Oh hell no"
> 
> Original Prompt: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=1675057#cmt1675057

They were on the way out when it happened. His father and Chewie had just set off the charges that would give Dameron and the other pilots the opportunity they needed to destroy the base. The room shook, some concrete and dust falling from the ceiling as cracks appeared on the surface above their heads. Ben was with Rey and Finn trying to grab any information that might be useful to The Resistance on their way. He had just finished pulling the last data stick and wiping the drive on the off chance it survived when he felt it. The force was pulling him from the room and towards a nearby corridor. He could hear Finn shout that it wasn’t the way they were supposed to go but it sounded like he was far away and underwater. He ignored his companion, the pull was too strong. The force was leading him to something important, like a chain connected to his core, dragging him to something. It wasn’t like the normally gentle wisps of energy he felt when he meditated or even the overbearing cloud of black that he felt whenever his emotions became too much and he felt the pull of the darkness. This was new, strange, and Ben would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious as to the cause.

As he walked down the hall he saw him, a man with rigid military posture and the uniform of a high ranking officer passing through a corridor perpendicular to the one that Ben found himself it. He was surrounded by a small unit of Stormtroopers and for a brief moment the grip of the force lightened and he thought it could have been a fluke that he was drawn here. Then the man’s head turned, his brilliant red hair shining against his pale face in the harsh artificial light of the hall. When his eyes connected with the man’s he realized what it was. “Oh hell no.” he whispered under his breath when he saw the man’s eyes, shining a shade he could not describe. They weren’t as green as emeralds, nor as blue as the sea, the color was indescribable and Ben felt trapped in his gaze. Despite that he panicked. This man could not be his soulmate. No way would he be mated to a general in the First Order. 

Hux had been walking briskly towards his ship when it happened. He needed to leave the base and report back to Snoke. He needed to figure out how best to redeem himself after this failure. He couldn’t believe his life’s work was falling apart. He was top of his class, the speed at which he ascended through the ranks was unheard of, yet it all fell apart at an attack by a few rebels. He heard a shout from down the hall. A call that seemed out of place among the rumbling of the planet collapsing around them and the modulated voices of Stormtroopers preparing hasty exit. He turned towards the source of the sound and saw a man about his age, tall and lanky with hair as dark as a black hole and eyes that seemed to shine with an unnatural light despite their dark coloring. “Oh hell no.” The moment he looked into the eyes of the man before him he knew he found his soulmate. A member of the resistance, a piece of scum unworthy of even licking his boots and yet, his soulmate. 

Had anyone asked Finn and Rey, or even the Stormtroopers that surrounded Hux what they thought it would have been most aptly summed up with an exclamation of “Oh hell no.” This was war, not a romantic comedy where soulmates looked and suddenly all their troubles fell aside. 

“Ben.” Rey pulled at the young jedi-in-training’s sleeve, urging him to turn back and get to The Millennium Falcon before it was too late. He attempts didn’t have the desired effect but it was enough to pull Ben out of his daze. Before anyone realized what was happening the Stormtroopers on the ground, pushed back by Ben’s use of the force. The young jedi charged at his soulmate, lightsaber coming to life with the click of a button. General Hux tried to retaliate, to defend himself. He pulled out his gun and fired but Ben was too fast, the bullet deflecting harmlessly off the lightsaber and falling onto the metal floor with a slight ‘clink’. Ben raised his lightsaber above his head when he got close, Hux didn’t have time to pull his gun up to defend himself because of Ben’s speed and yet he had time to consider what was happening. He knew his life would be over before when the blade of his soulmate’s lightsaber struck him but there was nothing he could do as his world turned to black.

Ben grabbed the general and hauled the shorter man into his arms before he fell to the ground. Ben had to admit that was a bit impulsive. Slamming the hilt of his lightsaber against his soulmate’s temple was perhaps not the best way to start a relationship but he would recover. More importantly, Ben would be able to get him off the planet. A particularly large shockwave shook the base and Ben reattached his lightsaber back to his belt. He had turned it off right before striking the general. He turned back to see Finn and Rey still waiting on him. “Pull out. We have what we need.” He told them, following close behind when they began running. He could hardly feel the weight in his arms and he wondered if it was the excitement of the bond that made him feel this way or if the general was somehow underweight. The dark circles under his eyes seemed harsh and Ben began to wonder whether it was the light or if a high ranking officer could have fallen ill without someone realizing.

When they reached The Falcon his father and Chewie were already onboard. Ben took his soulmate to the living quarters and placed him in the small cot that Ben often used during long flights when he was a child. Ben pulled off the man’s greatcoat and laid it over him like a blanket. Then, he grabbed some scrap metal that had been lying around from one of his projects and used the force to twist it around his general’s wrists. Ben didn’t speak to his father or Chewie on his way back to the living quarters. If anyone asked Ben would deny avoiding his father. After all, his father was in the cockpit preparing to take off when Ben boarded the ship. When he had the prisoner… his soulmate… secured he would have the opportunity to leave the room and speak to his father. That was the plan. Instead he remained in the chair next to the cot watching the redhead’s slow breathing. Ben thought it strange how perfect he looked. He didn’t have a single hair out of place and his clothes were without a single wrinkle even after Ben had essentially manhandled him onto the ship. Ben continued to sit there. He was trying to determine what would be done with his son. He unsure of how much time had passed but it must have been a while before he felt his father’s presence outside of the door. 

“Come in.” Ben croaked. His voice catching in his throat. He wasn’t sure how he could explain this to his father. 

Han came in with a bottle of the good stuff. It was generally reserved for special occasions or dramatic failures. Ben wasn’t sure which this would qualify as. “I heard you met your soulmate.” Han stated not really asking. He had he had heard already from Finn and Rey. The look on his son’s face was all he needed to confirm what he had been told.

Ben nodded, allowing his frustration to show. “I don’t know how this could happen. He’s a killer, for all I know he might be responsible for the deaths of all those people.” Han chuckled and ruffled Ben’s hair, trying to comfort him.  
“He’s your soulmate. You don’t get to pick ‘em. If you did do you think your mom would have ever planned to end up with a scoundrel like me. I can’t think of how many names she called me before we finally-“ the grimace on his son’s face gave him pause. “Anyway, it’s something you can work on. You’ll have plenty of time. He’ll probably be in lock-up for the foreseeable future.” 

Ben groaned. He knew the general would have to pay for his crimes he just hadn’t thought it through. “Mom’s going to kill me.”

Han shook his head. “No she won’t. She might even be pleased you brought her such a valuable prisoner.” A small moan and fluttering eyelashes signaled the general was coming to. 

“I should get back to the cockpit. That scavenger is pretty good but I don’t trust her with my baby…” a glare from Ben. “Either of my babies.” He amended. He kissed his son’s forehead and left the room in a hurry to get out before his son’s soulmate woke up.

It was another ten minutes or so before the general was aware enough to speak. Ben spent the time watching his long eyelashes flutter and wondering if his abnormally pale complexion was natural or not. When the general saw Ben staring he rolled his eyes. “And here I was hoping it was all a horrible dream.” He tried to sit up only to realize his wrists were pinned. 

Ben moved the metal so it was less confining, thereby allowing the other man to shift into a sitting position. The general’s breath caught in his throat at the display but he quickly regained his composure. “You’re a jedi. And here I thought you were nothing more than a tool for the chaotic shithole that calls themselves The Resistance. Of course…” Hux evaluated the man before him, he was tall and his face had a few beauty marks the Hux had an uncharacteristic desire to run his fingers across. “You are a tool. Just a particularly valuable one.” 

Ben huffed and ignored his teasing. “What’s your name?” he asked curiously. 

“Hux.”

“I’m Ben, Ben Organa-Solo. Do you have a first name to go with that Hux or did you lose it with your heart when you joined The First Order?” Hux was taken aback by his soulmate’s sass. He thought he would be a goody-two-shoes do-gooder so this was a somewhat welcome surprise.

“One doesn’t need a heart to be part of The Order. It’s pointless and it gets in the way of our attempts to benefit the galaxy.” 

Evidently that was the wrong answer. “Benefit! You call what you do beneficial?!” Ben shouted, loud enough that he was probably heard in the cockpit. “You just murdered millions of innocent people.”  
“For the betterment of the galaxy!” Hux countered. 

“Do you actually believe that? You’re madman.” Ben growled. 

“Yes, but I’m your madman and if I recall you are the one who decided to bring me with you. Also, it’s Brendol.”Hux wasn’t sure what possessed him to say that but something about the other man got under his skin.  
Ben blushed or maybe his face was just heating up with rage. He wasn’t sure how he could be so angry and pleased at the same time. “What?”

“My name. It’s Brendol Lawrence Innes Hux the Second and I suppose I’m pleased to make your acquaintance even if you’re a piece of shit.” The ginger clarified.

Ben leaned in and pushed his forehead up against Hux’s before pulling him in for a kiss. “It’s nice to meet you Brendol, even if you’re a giant ass.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo never turned to the dark side but he still can't avoid General Hux. It was just his luck that the man who murdered the entire New Republic would be his soulmate. After all, what else could he have expected.
> 
> In which Ben Solo makes a poor decision the moment he sees his soul mate, proving even when you're destined to be with a homicidal fascist you can still find love.
> 
> In this chapter, Hux proves Ben wrong, the shattered remains of the New Republic cause trouble, and Leia runs into some trouble. In other words, things are moving along swimmingly.
> 
> Written for TFA Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important notes about updates. It takes me two days to write a chapter because I write it one day then go back and edit it the next day. That doesn't mean I'll have the opportunity to post a chapter every other day but my hope is perhaps I'll get some done about once or twice a week. 
> 
> With regards to this chapter, I gave Hux a nickname because even as an officer the little shit would have had to work his way up to general and I imagine that he would have done so by leading ruthless campaigns against The Resistance. I imagine with his bright red hair someone would give him a nickname at some point so that's where Brendol 'The Crimson Scourge' Hux came into play. Also my hobby may be making his name as ridiculous as possible so we'll see if I can continue that pattern. Maybe Ben will give him a cute nickname to annoy him.

Ben was nervous when he felt the ship exit hyperspace. It meant they were close to the base and yet he was still no closer to determining what he was supposed to do about his soulmate. They were going to interrogate him, that much was certain. After all Hu—Brendol, he should refer to his soulmate by his first name, was a murderer and a high ranking officer in The First Order. He should be interrogated for what knowledge he held. The issue was with the New Republic all but destroyed, those who were left would want to hold someone responsible. They would ask for the death penalty and Ben couldn’t allow that. He knew he should allow that, it was nothing less than the man deserved but the idea of going through life knowing the other half of his soul was gone was terrifying. The mere idea had turned his grandfather to the dark side. How could Ben expect to cope any better? 

Ben could feel the way Hux’s mind worked, trying to find a solution to his current predicament. He wanted out and Ben felt he would probably kill if he had to. They said that happened sometimes, the sharing of feelings or surface thoughts, more often when one of the soulmates was force sensitive. Ben knew his soulmate wouldn’t join them and he wouldn’t break easily under interrogation. If and when he did however, he would be killed and that’s what Ben had to prevent. “They won’t kill me.” Hux spoke as if it were a fact, breaking Ben out of his thoughts. 

“Yes. Yes, they will. You’re a murderer.” Ben responded, somewhat surprised that Hux could hear his thoughts well. He shouldn’t be he supposed, the bond worked both ways but Hux wasn’t force sensitive from what he could tell so it seemed strange. 

“They won’t though. Not if they want to win this war.” Hux offered. “Skywalker’s gone and yeah, you have the map but that’s nothing. We… The First Order is so much larger and your little Resistance will need all the manpower available to them.” 

“Are you volunteering?” Ben raised an eyebrow when he asked. He was surprised Hux would turn. 

“Hell no.” Hux shouted with disgust. “I’d never join your rag tag group of heroes. You’re a Jedi though. You’re worth so much more than the pilots or the ground troops. The Jedi are legendary and they can’t afford to risk you just because you had the misfortune of having me as a soulmate. They’ll torture me, maybe lock me up for the rest of my life, but they won’t end me. You have the power here.” Hux explained.

Ben was surprised he hadn’t seen it before. They would have to keep Brendol Hux alive for his sake because even if Ben survived the broken bond he wouldn’t be the same. This would work, at least until he was able to think of a better solution. It would have to work. Ben felt the way the ship rocked, setting them up for landing. They were home now. 

Ben stood. He prepared to hold Hux down while he twisted the metal to keep him contained once they got off the ship. He was halfway through when there was knock on the door. “No point in trying to hide Ben, your mother’s already waiting outside.” It was his father. 

Ben’s concentration failed and the metal dug into Hux’s wrists tighter than he intended. Blood was drawn but Brendol didn’t seem to care. The general stood up straight, he held his hands behind his back the way high ranking First Order soldiers often did. It almost looked natural despite the cuffs. Ben held onto Brendol’s clothing as he led him off the ship. 

As he walked down the runway and into the bright light of the sun he saw his mother watching, guards at her side. The way she looked at his soulmate told Ben all he needed to know. No one had told her yet. The emotional part of him was grateful because he wanted to tell her himself but the logical part knew this would only lead to problems. Guards approached and took Brendol from Ben’s hold. He wanted to object but to do so would reveal to everyone that Hux was his soulmate. Ben wasn’t ready for that yet. 

He approached his mother, not daring to check if Hux was looking back at him. “General… Mom, there’s something you need to know.” 

She responded gently. “There’s something I need to tell you ask well. I’m proud of you. You managed to save Rey and take down the Red Scourge. Hux the younger has avoided our spies for far too long. We wouldn’t have caught him without your help. The survivors of The New Republic will be happy to hear it.”

“Mom, thank you but I…” Ben started, only to find himself interrupted when Lieutenant Connix approached with some paperwork and whispered something in his mother’s ear. 

“Oh, yes, I’m sorry Ben, I was so excited to see you return I hardly realized I was late to a meeting with the surviving delegates from The New Republic. We’ll talk more later.” Ben paused, unsure of what he could say. The meeting was important and it wasn’t as if they would kill Hux immediately. To call her back would be admitting the truth to the entire resistance so he was left no option but to let her go. He would return to her office and try to meditate until he didn’t feel the call of the dark anymore. He could easily wait there to speak with her when the meeting was over. 

This, like many of Ben’s plans failed spectacularly. It turned out that the meeting would take far longer than expected and certain members of The Resistance or perhaps The New Republic had decided to use that time to begin interrogating Brendol Hux. Officially, his mother’s resistance didn’t condone torture. That didn’t mean they wouldn’t hand prisoners over to The New Republic where certain member planets weren’t troubled with such scruples after facing the tyranny of The Empire. From the way Ben felt right now, some of them must be here, excited to get their hands on a general of The First Order. The punches and slaps made it hard to meditate. 

He sat there, trying to find his inner peace. He struggled to let his mind wander. A sharp pain in his thigh brought him back to reality. It burned and for a second he thought he felt the phantom sensation of blood running down his thighs. Someone stabbed Brendol. Damn. This was getting serious. Ben went to stand and found himself weak in the knees. That was deeper than he thought. He placed his right hand on his mother’s desk to brace himself as he stood when he suddenly collapsed onto himself. His hand burning the same as his leg had. This wasn’t good. He laid on the floor in pain wondering how Hux was holding up to this. Were they even giving him a chance to answer their questions or was this just a senseless beating? Another punch, Ben’s head turned to the side, feeling whiplash. He pulled himself again using both arms for support. His legs were shaking. He had been hurt before and yet somehow this was so much worse, this phantom pain from his soulmate. Ben’s eyes teared up. His mouth hurt from another punch. This one may have knocked loose some teeth. He had to stop it. One more punch, this one to his stomach. Ben was on the floor once more. Another shot at his head and Ben saw black. 

It was five hours after The Millennium Falcon initially arrived that Han Solo interrupted an important meeting between the leader of The Resistance, her council, and delegates from the surviving planets of the New Republic. “Han, what are you doing here?” she scolded. He knew better than to interrupt and yet he still made a habit of it after all these years. 

“Leia, we have a problem. Our son was just taken to medical because these pieces of bantha fodder just spent the last four hours torturing his soulmate until he passed out. Now I need you to put a stop to it because no one around here listens to me.” Han shouted, not wanting to waste time. 

Leia stood offered a polite “Will you excuse me.” to those around her and rushed off to try and make sense of what the hell her husband was talking about. 

“Han what are you talking about?” she shouted following her husband down the hall. 

Han stopped and turned. “He wanted to tell you himself. He just spent the last four hours waiting in your office because he needed to tell you. General Hux is his soulmate. That’s why he captured him and brought him here. Apparently during your meeting The New Republic took it upon themselves to torture him and now they’re both passed out.” 

Leia paused. She was shocked and rightfully so. She had to fix this mess. She knew she couldn’t trust The New Republic. She was foolish to think they wouldn’t try this crap just because they were weakened by the attack from The Starkiller Base. “I’ll handle it. You take care of our son. I’ll try to be back before he wakes up. If I don’t make it call me and I’ll be there at a moment’s notice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo never turned to the dark side but he still can't avoid General Hux. It was just his luck that the man who murdered the entire New Republic would be his soulmate. After all, what else could he have expected.
> 
> In which Ben Solo makes a poor decision the moment he sees his soul mate, proving even when you're destined to be with a homicidal fascist you can still find love.
> 
> In this chapter, Hux proves Ben wrong, the shattered remains of the New Republic cause trouble, and Leia runs into some trouble. In other words, things are moving along swimmingly.
> 
> Written for TFA Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important notes about updates. It takes me two days to write a chapter because I write it one day then go back and edit it the next day. That doesn't mean I'll have the opportunity to post a chapter every other day but my hope is perhaps I'll get some done about once or twice a week. 
> 
> This chapter provides a short interlude in which Ben tries to get advice on how to handle Brendol Hux. His mother describes what the future will hold for the fallen general. Ben tries to remain hopeful that they can find happiness despite their differences. I wrote it to describe more of Ben's relationship with his mother. Next chapter will be back to Hux and Ben's sass.

Ben woke up suddenly. He was dazed, he knew that he couldn’t be sleeping but he couldn’t recall why. He looked above him quickly realizing he wasn’t in his own bed. The soft beeping of machines around him and the distinct smell of anesthetic brought the memories of the past day back to him. He had found his soulmate. One Brendol Hux, a general in The First Order. A man who caused the deaths of billions when he fired on the Hosnian system. A man, the remains of The New Republic were so eager to get their hands on that they tortured him behind his mother’s back while she sat in meetings with them. 

He felt a weight on his hand. Someone was beside him. He looked over to see his mom, her small hand holding his much larger one. She was reading what he could only assume to be a report on her holopad. Whatever it was, she was so engrossed in it that she didn’t seem to notice he had awoken. “Mom.” he called. His voice was dry and he wondered if it was the controlled oxygen in the room that made it so or if he had been lying there long enough that he had become dehydrated. 

Leia put down her holopad at his meek call and turned her attention to her son, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. “Oh Ben! I was so worried. I’m so sorry I didn’t listen to you when you came home. This could have been avoided if I hadn’t been so concerned with those deceitful bantha fodder representing the remains of The New.”

Ben shook his head, the motion clearing the sleep from his head just as it conveyed his feelings. “No, there’s no way you could have known. No one would have expected I’d meet my soulmate on that mission.” Mentioning his soulmate brought Brendol Hux II to the forefront of his mind. “Is Brendol all right?” he asked, trying not to sound overly concerned about a man who killed billions, even if that man was his soulmate. 

“Yes, yes, he’s fine or at least as well as can be expected.” Leia pointed to Ben’s right side. 

Ben turned to see Brendol Hux lying on a bed only three feet away. The disgraced general’s hair was in disarray, creating a crimson halo around his head. The other man was sleeping, unaware of the heavy cuffs encircling his wrists, binding him to his bed. The damage that had been done to Brendol’s body was mostly hidden under the thin hospital blanket, the bruises covering his face and the bandages over his hand the only visible signs of greater damage.   
Ben turned back to his mother, somehow comforted by the presence of a man he barely knew. “Did he talk?” he asked curiously, not entirely sure where the question had come from. 

“No he didn’t.” His mother sighed. “He’s quite willful. In that respect he reminds me of your father.”

Ben chuckled and managed to sit up using his elbows to lift himself. The sharp pain he felt before was now a dull ache, a good sign. “He reminds me more of you, actually. From what I’ve been told he’s a shrewd tactician who grew up in a privileged family. He takes care of himself and doesn’t allow those around him to see his weakness. The only way he differs is that he was brought up to believe The Empire was absolute and a fascist dictatorship was the only way to bring peace, regardless of the cost.”

Leia looked scandalized for a moment before her face softened. “Well, when you put it that way I suppose I see what you’re saying. You better not tell your father about that though!” she chastised. 

“How bad is the damage?” Ben motioned to Brendol in the bed next to his. 

Leia pulled up a file on her holopad and handed it to Ben. “Not too bad, all things considering.” It provided information on the damage to his soulmate. Nothing looked to serious. A few wounds required bacta but they would be healed in a matter of days. 

Ben looked it over and was found everything satisfactory. “How did you find out about us?” he asked. 

“Your father stormed into the meeting, insulted a number of diplomats and rushed out giving me no choice but to follow him.” She sighed but while she would have the public think she was exasperated with the actions of Han Solo, he knew she appreciated his rather… unique perspective.

Ben looked to Brendol’s sleeping form once more. “Mom, what am I going to do about him?” Brendol Hux stood for everything Ben had grown up to fight. He was a murderer, a fascist, a prime example of what empire families would produce. 

His mother looked thoughtful for a few moments. “Ben, I don’t know what to say. Every relationship is different. What worked for me and your father may not work for you. I’m happy to tell you what I learned but you must do what you feel is best.” She griped her son’s hand tighter. “The most important thing I’ve learned from my time with your father is that you can’t change your soulmate just because you will it. If they don’t wish to change then you will waste your time trying. Your father will never be an upstanding citizen but he is a good man. I can’t change the old smuggler and unless your general wants to change himself he will never share your ideals. That doesn’t mean he’s not good.   
Everyone has the potential to be good. You know this from your training.” 

Ben nodded, Uncle Luke once told them that there was good in everyone, even if they couldn’t see it. Ben’s grandfather had been proof of that. He could only hope that would hold true for Brendol as well given the latest news. “We’re so different. A part of me hates who he is yet at the same time I’m drawn to him like a moth to a flame.” 

Leia smiled at her son. He really had grown up. “You’re not the first person to feel that way. Your father and I had a rocky start too. Even if your soulmate had been someone who shared your ideals you would have had differences to work out. It’s natural that there are differences when two people become one.” 

Ben let out a sigh as he took in Hux’s prone form. The entire situation was all too complicated. “I suppose you’re right. When can I leave?” he asked, the need to meditate on his soulmate suddenly taking precedence in his mind.  
Leia frowned. “You can leave at any time, truly. There is nothing physically wrong with you. You just seem especially sensitive to his pain. It may be because of your force sensitivity that you’ve connected so closely to him after such a short period of time.” She was concerned. Ben could tell the way he had passed out alongside his soulmate had scared her. She was worried far worse might occur because of who his soulmate was. 

“Oh good. I’ll probably stay close in case anything happens.” He tried to comfort his mother. Then he looked at the cuffs that covered his soulmate’s wrists. “What is going to happen to him?” Ben asked, motioning to Brendol once more.   
“He is going to be held in custody until he can be trusted or until we determine an alternative.” She answered, nervous of how her son might react to the news.

Ben was resigned to his soulmate’s fate however. “Of course. It hurts me to see him like this, even though I know it’s necessary.” 

The redhead on the bed began to shift, his eyes closing tightly as his body tried to twist away from some unseen force. Leia stood, apparently sensing the same thing Ben had. Brendol Hux would wake and he would wake soon. “I should prepare for my next meeting. I will come back and meet your soulmate properly after the two of you have had time to talk.”

Ben nodded and watched her go. The minute the door slid shut behind her Ben stood. His legs were weak from what he could only assume was Brendol’s injury. He grabbed the chair his mother had sat in just moments before and pulled it around his bed and across the room to Brendol’s in order to wait for the older man to wake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo never turned to the dark side but he still can't avoid General Hux. It was just his luck that the man who murdered the entire New Republic would be his soulmate. After all, what else could he have expected.
> 
> In which Ben Solo makes a poor decision the moment he sees his soul mate, proving even when you're destined to be with a homicidal fascist you can still find love.
> 
> Written for TFA Kink

Ben thought the hours he spent waiting for his soulmate to wake might be the longest of his life. He tried to spend the time being productive. He started first by meditating, something that was long overdue since the last time he tried he was interrupted by Hux’s interrogation. He quickly grew weary of the effort it took to try and quiet his racing mind. Instead he focused on determining how best to handle his soulmate. It took several hours as he tried to dissect what he knew about his soulmate both personally and by reputation. Eventually he discovered that Hux would either have to be kept locked away in custody or remain under constant surveillance. He knew which one was safer but he also knew which one he desired. He wanted to work towards introducing his soulmate to The Resistance in the hope that he would defect after experiencing Ben’s extended family first hand. It was too risky to try anytime soon. Perhaps he could convince his mother to at least allow Hux a room of his own until he was allowed to roam free. 

“What are you thinking so hard about?” A familiar voice croaked. Ben looked up to see his soulmate’s emerald eyes staring back at him curiously. 

“I was thinking about how much trouble my soulmate is.” Ben quipped. 

Hux scoffed. “I’m trouble? You’re the one who kidnapped me and brought me to be interrogated by some amateur psychopaths.” 

“I… I had no part in that.” Ben frowned, pouting. “I didn’t realize The New Republic had men on planet. The Resistance, my mother doesn’t believe in torture.” 

“What a joke!” Hux chuckled. “Your mother is weak. Does she think people will give her the information she wants if she asks nicely? This is war. Sometimes pain is the only way to get what you need.” 

Ben was taken aback. What kind of a man was his soulmate that he actually believed interrogation was the only way? “We don’t want to stoop to your level.” He offered as way of explanation. “How are you feeling?” he asked trying to change the subject to something less controversial. 

Hux looked like he wanted to object to the change in subject but he let it drop instead. “As well as can be expected.” He narrowed his eyes at Ben. “Why do you care? Wouldn’t it be easier if you let me die so you wouldn’t have an embarrassment as a soulmate?” he hissed. 

Ben reached over to touch Hux, grabbing his unbandaged hand and taking it in his own. “Why would you say that?” Ben asked earnestly. His dark, warm eyes gazing into Hux’s cold, bright ones. Ben couldn’t understand why this man, a man who was probably the youngest general on either side of this war could say something so negative about himself. 

Hux looked confused “Say what?” 

“Say that you’re an embarrassment.” Ben explained, glad when the redhead’s eyes shone with recognition. 

“I am. I allowed myself to be captured.” Hux explained as if his thoughts were natural. 

Ben glared. “You didn’t allow it. I delivered a knockout when I struck you with my lightsaber.” Ben leaned over his soulmate to touch the faint bruise that had formed on his forehead. “And even if you did I wouldn’t think less of you for having emotions. I wouldn’t have brought you here if I hadn’t been driven by my own.” Ben explained gently. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.” 

Hux huffed and rolled his eyes. He obviously didn’t agree with Ben’s assessment but he didn’t seem to want to fight either. “What are you planning to do with me?” 

Ben shrugged. “You’ll heal here and then you’ll probably be moved to a room until you can be trusted to walk around the base without causing too much trouble.” 

If that wasn’t what Hux expected he didn’t make any mention of it. “So I’ll be placed back in prison.” 

Ben shook his head, almost insulted by the thought. “No, you’ll probably be moved into a suite. If you’re comfortable with it I could always request a two bedroom so that we can get to know one another better.” 

Hux frowned. “Why are you asking me? I’m a prisoner. I already told you that I should be locked away and never considered again.” 

Ben tried to hide his frustration. “I’m your soulmate, not your jailer. I want us to be able to get to know one another even if we believe in different things.” 

Hux shook his head. “You’re as weak as your mother. Soulmates are a weakness. A weakness that those around you won’t hesitate to manipulate. What happens when those who wish for your head learn of us? They will kill me in order to cripple you. It is a detriment.” 

Ben wondered what happened to the hints of affection he felt from the man before him when they were on The Falcon. Perhaps it had just been the rush of hormones that came with the initial mating. Still, it was sad and it made Ben wonder what they were teaching in The First Order. “It doesn’t have to be. Soulmates are considered sacred in many societies. The bond between them change the tides of war and make empires rise and fall. Not to mention that they can serve a strategic advantage in battle.”

Brendol Hux II scoffed. “How so?” 

Ben smiled brightly. He had him now. “Well, The Empire couldn’t have been created had Darth Vader not turned to The Dark Side. The jedi would have destroyed Darth Sidious had Anakin Skywalker not turned to the dark side. He only turned because he had visions of his soulmate, Padme Amidala Naberrie’s death.” He offered.

The redhead looked displeased to have been proven wrong, still he didn’t give up. “That’s one example. One exception in the entirety of history.”

Ben chuckled at the look on his soulmate’s face. “It was just my first example, on a more personal level I can say that the destruction of your precious Starkiller Base was caused in part by a group of soulmates. One of our pilots is part of a triad. It’s a very rare situation. His soulmates were able to sense his concern and struggle when our pilots were coming up short in their runs at the oscillator. They were the ones who insisted we lay the charges that opened up your base to attack.” 

Another glare. “You would have figured out the attack wasn’t working without them.”

“That is true.” Ben smiled amazed by how confident his soulmate seemed to believe. “In this situation at least. There are situations where that would not be the case. You’re a general, right? I assume you’ve commanded ground assaults in the past?”

Hux nodded hesitantly as if he didn’t want to give Ben ammunition for his cause. “Well, imagine that you are able to see the tides of the battle turning, to know what moves should be made without relying on fallible equipment. Would that not be beneficial?” 

Hux huffed. “I guess it would be. I doubt I’ll ever serve again though.” He tried to brush it off Ben could tell Hux was bothered by it. 

Ben shook his head. “That’s up to you. My mother is always looking for tactical advisors who don’t screw up because they’re glory hogs. It’s possible that you could become one.” 

Hux seemed to consider it. At least he didn’t respond to Ben right away. “I’d rather rot in a cell for the rest of my life than turn traitor.” Ben couldn’t help but be disappointed by his response but at the same time he knew this wouldn’t be easy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo never turned to the dark side but he still can't avoid General Hux. It was just his luck that the man who murdered the entire New Republic would be his soulmate. After all, what else could he have expected.
> 
> In which Ben Solo makes a poor decision the moment he sees his soul mate, proving even when you're destined to be with a homicidal fascist you can still find love.
> 
> Written for TFA Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'll be away from the 17th-25th and I'll try to get one more chapter in but no guarantees. In other news Hux and Ben's relationship is progressing and they're falling into a routine. They still have a lot to work out though.

Ben’s alarm had gone off far too soon. It was a thought that crossed his mind all too often these past few weeks. He reaches out from under the covers to silence the beeping of the device before curling back into the warmth next to him. He closed his eyes and suddenly found himself on the floor. “Get the hell out of bed.” A grumpy voice spoke.

Ben looked up to see a pale foot sticking out from under the bed signaling that Ben had been kicked away by his soulmate. Ben groaned rubbing his back where he had been attacked. “Was that really necessary Bren?” he asked clawing his way back onto the bed.

Another kick. This time Ben managed to catch the offending foot. He pulled down the covers from Hux’s face so he could see the other man’s eyes. Ben wasn’t surprised to find him scowling. “I told you not to call me that.” Hux grumbled.

Ben ignored the complaint. “So why did you feel the need to kick me out of bed this morning?” He asked pulling himself closer to the redhead to give him a kiss. He was intercepted by an arm pushing his face away.

Hux growled. “Go away. I don’t kiss people who dismantle my life’s work and I won’t let you slack off in your duties because I won’t accept a pathetic loser as my soulmate.”

“Fine, fine. You’ll join me for lunch though, right?” Ben didn’t wait for a response, instead he just walked to the ‘fresher to get started with his day. His mornings with Hux usually went in a similar matter. Brendol Hux still refused to give up information on The First Order. Instead he had taken to critiquing Ben and The Resistance. It made sense given that he had little else to do but Ben didn’t think Hux realized how useful his suggestions were. Leia had given them a small one bedroom apartment on base and it was coded to the biometrics of Ben and a few higher ups meaning Hux couldn’t leave without them.

Ben exited the ‘fresher and grabbed the clip he discarded last night, using it to pin up his hair. “I’ll be by in a few hours for lunch. Do you need any new puzzle books?” he asked. A grumble came from underneath the covers. Ben thought it was an affirmative. “All right, I’ll send some over to your datapad.”

Ben would spend an entire morning in meetings with his mother and the rest of the council. Most of them were a bit boring, even if they were important. They were discussions of trade agreements or skirmishes at the edge of the galaxy. Ben usually fiddled with his datapad, sending books and puzzles to Hux while some of the wordier officers filed their rather lengthy reports. Those hours moved slowly. Even after nearly two weeks with Brendol Hux he still longed for his soulmate at all hours of the day.

Ben was always the first one out of the meetings. He tried not to look too excited or rushed while he walked across base to the apartment he shared with Brendol. He keyed in his door code and stared into the retinal scanner. The entire process taking far longer than he would have liked. Brendol was in the sitting room as usual. He spent his mornings curled up under one of Ben’s old blankets and read quietly from his datapad. Ben always wondered how much time the other man spent putting himself together. Even in Ben’s loose tunics he somehow still managed to look every bit the regulation officer he had been before Ben knocked him out and kidnapped him. “You ready?” Ben asked leaning against the doorway, trying not to look like he half ran across the base to meet him. The small beads of sweat on his forehead didn’t help his image.

Brendol raised a delicate red eyebrow at Ben. “Of course. Thank you for the new puzzles. Did you make any progress today?” he asked offering Ben a kiss on the cheek as they walked out together.

“You know I can’t tell you that.” Ben smiled taking Hux’s hand in his own. The former general didn’t seem all that excited to be touching his soulmate but Ben knew if he really objected he would have forced Ben away. Violently. “What do you want to do for dinner tonight?” Ben asked. “We can grab some fresh food from the shipment that came in yesterday, go to the cafeteria, or I guess mom invited us over if you wanted to talk politics again.” The last option didn’t seem to excite Ben nearly as much as the others.

Hux looked thoughtful for a moment. “As much as I like proving your mother’s treatises wrong.” And being proved wrong in return went unstated. “I think that I would like a quiet night in.” Ben wasn’t certain if Brendol Hux realized it but the location he chose to dine usually set the precedent for how the rest of the night would go. Going to his parents meant a frustrated Hux who didn’t want to talk to Ben after dinner or even share a bed with him. Those nights Ben spent on the couch. The cafeteria usually got Hux frustrated as well, but it was the sort of frustration that made him want to have rough sex that left them both sore the next morning. As for nights like tonight… “Are you training today or are there more meetings.” Brendol asked, interrupting Ben’s thoughts.

“Training. I was planning to do katas and some work on influencing the mind of those around me.” Hux stiffened. Ben wondered sometimes if it was the idea of what force users could do that scared him or if something actually happened to him. “Don’t worry, I was going to practice on some animals. It’s not exactly something people volunteer for.”

Hux seemed to struggle with the idea. “Does that actually help you improve?”

“Not as much as I’d like but what choice do I have.” Ben shrugged.

Hux hesitated. He suddenly found the floor fascinating and he stopped in his tracks. “You… jedi I mean, they just try and convince people to do what they want right? They don’t dig into the minds of those around them.”

Ben turned around. “Yeah I mean, we just use it to convince people they didn’t see us or whatever. It’s nothing huge. Too much manipulation is unethical and I suppose it leads to darkness.”

Hux glanced up, his red eyebrows furrowed together. “I suppose you could try it on me. I need to practice resisting force users. I mean, as long as you don’t use it to interrogate me.”

“Really?” Ben asked. The confusion on his face displayed his disbelief. “I would appreciate that but you don’t have to. I don’t want you to think I’m trying to get into your mind.”

Hux stepped forward and continued their walk. “Yes, you need to be strong if you intend to take down The First Order and I need to be able to resist interrogation. It’s a win-win situation.”

Ben blushed. “You’d really trust me to do that?”

Brendol chucked. “Kriff no, I need to learn to trust you though.”

They reached the cafeteria and headed to grab food as quickly as possible. Both eager to get to Ben’s training now before the anticipation made one of them change their minds. They grabbed food from the shortest lines possible and made their way to their usual table set back in the corner. They didn’t speak, both too focused on eating quickly so they could get to their training. Of course that was when Poe came by.

Poe Dameron was always bright and personable. Usually it was a good thing, but not when Ben was in a rush. “So Hux, may I call you Hux? Finn says that the food here is way better than what The First Order serves on their ships. What’s your take?”

Hux looked dumbstruck and perhaps a bit disgusted at Poe’s presence. Ben almost wanted to laugh but he didn’t want to do something that would convince Hux to rescind his offer. “I ate in the officer’s canteen and though I stuck to the diet I was initially given at the officers’ academy so as to maintain my physique there was a certain extravagance that can’t be found here. Many officers grow overweight due to the food there. I would imagine that’s not the case here. Stormtroopers on the other hand were given food for its nutritional value not its taste so with that in mind I would have to agree with FN-2187.”

Poe smiled before his face turned down, a serious expression marring his features. “Thank for the input. By the way, his name is Finn.” The pilot offered before walking away.

Hux frowned and pushed his food away and getting up. “Let’s go.”

Ben nodded, shoveling in his last few bites of food before getting up to follow Brendol.

About halfway down the corridor Ben stepped in front of Hux and took his hand. He led the other man to a garden near the living quarters of the base. It was well taken care of by volunteers from all sections in The Resistance. It was also quiet at this time of day and Ben knew the best spots out of view from the few people who might visit. He had initially planned on going to the forests away from the base but with Hux that would be impossible.

The other man looked curiously at the bright foliage that had been collected from across the galaxy. Ben took in the look of amazement on the other man’s face. It seemed the former general hadn’t spent much time outside of the cold confines of The First Order’s bases. Ben pulled Hux down into the grass with him and positioned himself across from the red-head. He clasped his hands with Brendol’s and looked the shorter male in the eye. “I’m going to try something simple when you’re ready. You see the big indigo flowers behind me. They’re one of the only surviving species originally native to Alderaan. I’m going to try and convince you that they’re from another planet. Since it’s new information it shouldn’t be difficult to convince you otherwise and it will be enough to get you comfortable with the process.” He explained.

Hux looked to the large plant before turned his attention to their clasped hands. “Do you always hold hands for this?” he asked curious.

Ben looked down at their hands as well. “No, I mean it just makes me more comfortable. I can stop if you want.” He explained sheepishly.

Hux ran his fingers against Ben’s knuckles. “It’s fine. It’s comfortable.”

“All right, are you ready then?” He asked his soulmate. A nod from Brendol. Ben looked into his seafoam colored eyes and tapped into the force around Hux. “The indigo flower is from Naboo.”

Hux looked thoughtful for a moment as if he was trying to decipher a particularly difficult math problem. “The indigo flower is from N—no. Alderaan.” Hux smiled, proud of himself. Even though Ben failed he couldn’t help but smile as well. It was so rare to see his soulmate genuinely pleased and he couldn’t help but be happy for him as well.

Ben refocused himself and bent the force around them to his will. “The indigo flower is from Naboo.”

This time Hux struggled more and responded faster. “The indigo flower is from Naboo.” Hux frowned. He knew it wasn’t right as soon as the words left his mouth. “Ugh, you got me.”

Ben shook his head. “It needs to last a few minutes at least. You broke out of it too fast for it to be of any use. You did well. Can we try once more?” Hux nodded and waited for Ben to try once more. “The indigo flower is from Naboo.” Ben offered concentrating.

“The indigo flower is from Naboo.” Hux repeated without hesitation this time. Ben felt a swell of pride when it took Brendol almost three minutes to get that lost look on his face.

“How long was that time?” Brendol asked.

“Two minutes and forty three seconds.” Ben offered with a smile.

“Do you want to try again?” Hux asked.

Ben nodded. “Yes. I would. Can we please try something a little bit harder now that we’re warmed up?” His expression was hopeful.

Hux nodded. “That’s what we’re here for.”

Ben looked Brendol Hux in the eye and tried again. “Your rank is colonel.”

Brendol tried to shake it off but failed. Ben had a grip on his soulmate’s subconscious now. “My rank is colonel.” It only lasted for a minute or so. “I was a general you know. Far more impressive.”

Ben smiled. “I know. It’s about convincing you otherwise though.”

“Again?” Hux asked.

Ben nodded and they tried again, and again, and again. They kept trying until the sun was low in the sky and the sounds of resistance members finishing their shifts filled the air. “One more.” Ben asked, looking to his weary soulmate again. They were both exhausted but Ben didn’t want to separate from this quiet moment with Hux. “You want to kiss me.”

Hux leaned his head up and placed a kiss on Ben’s forehead. “How’d you know?” he asked offering Ben that rare smile once more.

They stood together, both grasping at the other to stabilize themselves. “I guess sitting that long on the hard ground wasn’t such a good idea.” Ben chuckled.

Hux shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. We probably have stains on our pants too.”

“It’s all right. Mom taught me the secret for washing them out.” Ben winked. “Ready to grab dinner?”

Brendol nodded walking hand-in-hand with his soulmate. “Thank you, Ben.”

Ben looked down at his boyfriend as they walked through the hall. “For what?”

“Today was enjoyable. I didn’t feel so adrift.” Hux explained. Ben wondered what his soulmate was thinking. He wasn’t certain if Hux was adjusting or if he’d still run back to The First Order if he was given the chance. The sex was great but today was one of the first times he actually felt like he got a glimpse the real Brendol Hux. It gave him hope they could have more days like this in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo never turned to the dark side but he still can't avoid General Hux. It was just his luck that the man who murdered the entire New Republic would be his soulmate. After all, what else could he have expected.
> 
> In which Ben Solo makes a poor decision the moment he sees his soul mate, proving even when you're destined to be with a homicidal fascist you can still find love.
> 
> Written for TFA Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new chapters until after the 25th at least. I'll be away without much computer access. Things seem to be moving along for Ben and Hux but the two of them still struggle to understand one another. I don't know that they'll ever get it right but they'll certainly keep trying.

Things had been going well, at least for Ben. The Resistance continued their usual skirmishes with The First Order. Slight gains were made now that one of their finest strategists had been taken out of play but as Hux continued his adamant refusal to provide information with neither Ben nor his mother willing to push him unrest began to rise. Ben had been confronted on more than one occasion by various troops begging him to push Hux into talking. Every time Ben refused. He knew that forcing his soulmate to talk might be right for The Resistance but with no imminent threat from The First Order Ben couldn’t bring himself to destroy the very relationship he was working so hard to build.

After that day in the garden it became easier to talk to Hux. It seemed like they were finally able to open up to one another outside of sex even if Brendol’s ideals still left Ben dumbfounded. Tonight Ben was pleasantly surprised to return from a full day of meetings to Brendol working in the kitchen on his own. In the past Ben had always been the one who cooked. Brendol would talk to him, sometimes help out but Ben hadn’t realized that Brendol could cook for himself. “Hey, sorry I’m late.” Ben said placing a hesitant kiss on the back of his soulmate’s neck. They were still at the phase where they took comfort in one another. The bond was still fresh. Ben could only hope it would remain that way for the foreseeable future.

Brendol hummed. “It’s fine. You owe me though. Dameron was my guard for lunch and between his overly cheery nervous chatter and the uncomfortable glaring from my former subordinate it made for the most awkward lunch I ever sat through.”

Ben chuckled. “Sorry. We were struggling with some… stuff.” Ben caught himself before revealing too much. “I didn’t know you could cook?” he asked phrasing as more of a question than a statement.

Brendol hummed. He continued to concentrate on stirring their dinner with little sign he intended to acknowledge Ben. After almost a minute he finally decided to speak up. “I know how to make the basics. Just because I was a general doesn’t mean I didn’t spend time on the ground. I had to work my way up. There was more than one mission where I had to cook using dehydrated rations. Using real food is kind of different but the basic principles are the same. Besides, you always cook. It was the least I could do for you.” Brendol explained.

Ben looked him other. His hair was getting long. It was no longer its military regulation and without the gel he could only do so much to keep it in place. Ben threaded his fingers through it. “Do you want a haircut or were you planning to grow it out so we can match?”

Brendol shrugged. “I would like to have it cut. I just, we don’t have scissors and the razor I use to shave my face isn’t the best given my current length. I don’t want to end up with a buzzcut.”

Ben pulled on the ginger strands a bit. “Of course. I’ll bring some home so long you don’t try to stab anyone with them.”

“Not even Dameron?” Brendol joked or at least Ben hoped it was a joke. “Besides I’ve been allowed knives for three weeks now without harming anyone. I think I can manage scissors.”

Ben laughed. “I suppose so.” That night, true to form they took things slow. They spent nearly an hour gently kissing one another before moving any further. Hux sucking Ben off gently with just enough pressure to prolong his pleasure. Even their sex was slow, Ben riding Hux to orgasm before collapsing on top of him. It was nice. More than nice actually. Ben wasn’t really sure how he had handled the stress without him. Ever since Brendol’s arrival the all of the dark seemed so much quieter. It was part of why Ben was hesitant to leave Brendol in the morning. Well that and an overwhelming sense that something was about to go terribly wrong. Still, that sense could have been about anything, including the attack they were planning on First Order forces on one of the smaller disputed planets that separated them. Besides, Hux was safe here.

Ben made sure to order scissors from the commissary on his way to command. They would be delivered sometime in the afternoon which would give Ben a chance to cut Brendol’s hair tonight. From there, the day went slowly. With every hour the feeling of dread grew. Ben had lunch in the command room. The sick nervousness making it difficult to get more than a few bites down. So far their ground troops were doing well and until Ben had a clear vision of what he was supposed to be looking for there was nothing he could do to prevent whatever was going to happen. Near the end of the mission Ben’s jaw began to ache. It was a sudden and painful feeling like he just had a molar pulled. He wasn’t certain how to interpret the pain. He stood up to go to the bathroom only to stumble as he felt like he had been punched in the gut. He leaned on his mother to prevent his fall.

General Organa set him in her chair, a chair she rarely used, and looked him over. His eyes were unfocused and he couldn’t help but lose concentration as his mind swam with pain. He sat panting for what seemed like hours, a time his mother would later tell him was only a minute or so before he was finally able to collect himself. The pain was fading now and with it that feeling of foreboding. Ben looked up at the holos depicting the battle. No great tide had turned while he was collapsed in on himself. Whatever it was that he had felt had come and gone with no way to explain it. He stood and thanked his mother brushing off her concerns as he headed back to his place the pain dulling with every step. It was another two hours before they had claimed victory over The First Order’s forces and by then Ben nearly forgot about the entire incident.

After the battle Ben avoided his mother, he just wanted to get back to his soulmate. Talking about the weird incident was one of the last things on his list. When he arrived back at his room he realized he was about to be disappointed. There was no way he was going to have another quiet night in. In the entrance way to their quarters was a man, blood pooling around his body, stab wounds littering his form, and a pair of silver scissors sticking out of one of his eyes.

The sight made Ben’s body go cold. “BREN!” he shouted rushing past the body into the living quarters. Brendol Hux was sitting in his usual spot reading his holopad. He was sporting a bruised jaw and a bloody lower lip and Ben was fairly certain that he saw some blood specks dotting his soulmate’s face. There was far more blood covering his shirt though. The gray shirt looked like it had been dyed red. He looked completely calm despite the blood covering his form.

“Hello Ben. Sorry I didn’t clean up. I wasn’t certain what the protocol was for dead bodies, nor can I actually leave the room and I didn’t want to clean myself up if we were going to be disposing on a body. So I just put towels down so I didn’t get blood on the couch.”

Ben raised a thin eyebrow. “I’m sorry, did you kill a man with the scissors I ordered and leave his body in the entrance way for a reason?”

Brendol nodded. “Yes. Don’t worry though, he wasn’t one of yours. He’s been working as a deep cover operative for The First Order. We… They… have his wife in custody. He thought she was kidnapped. She had always been a loyal member of The First order though. Anyway, I’m certain they ordered him to kill me. You’ll find a gun on him. He’s really a rather terrible shot. He only got one off and that was into the wall. It will have to be patched. After that I was able to overtake him. He got in a few good punches before I overtook him.”

Ben nodded slowly, his brows furrowed. “Of course. It sounds rather impressive.” This is what he had felt in the meeting. Hux fighting off this man. It was more than impressive. It was rather amazing.

“You should probably get someone here for the body, if that’s what you do and perhaps book me in for a meeting with your mother tomorrow morning.” Brendol explained as if all of this was natural.

Ben was still a bit dumbstruck. “Of course. I’ll call my mother. I mean, I need to tell her what happened. Why the meeting though?”

Brendol looked confused at Ben’s confusion before it clicked. “Oh right. Well I suppose she’ll probably object to me killing her _Resistance Members_.” He used air quotes to make his point. “Obviously it would be best to rid yourselves of all First Order deep cover agents before I end up killing them in self-defense. That way when I actually do kill Dameron for being annoying you’ll know full well it wasn’t because he was a double agent.”

Ben wasn’t entirely sure his soulmate was joking about that last part. He certainly seemed dead serious anyway. That wasn’t what was important right now though. “Sorry, did you just say you were going to talk?”

Hux looked at him with confusion again and Ben feared for a moment he misunderstood. “Oh. Well yes, I suppose you could see it that way. I’m only going to release information regarding the double agents who are apparently out for my head. Anything beyond that is still up to you. After all, I won’t be party to your mother’s rag-tag group spreading chaos throughout the galaxy.”

“All right, all right.” Ben smiled brightly at Hux’s comment despite the serious situation at hand. “Let me call my mother.” He went off to the bedroom to explain it to his mother in private. He figured she’d take it better if Hux wasn’t sitting in the background making snide comments and looking completely unperturbed by his actions. He pulled out his comm and dialed his mother’s number.

Leia replied after the second ring. “Ben, honey, are you all right? I was worried after you nearly collapsed today.” He could hear his father in the background shouting at some household appliance.

“Yes, mother. I determined the source of my weakness. Brendol was attacked in our quarters today… and well… he killed his attacker. I didn’t recognize the man but apparently he pulled shifts in the commissary. The thing is, I’m not entire certain as to what should be done with the body.”

His father was laughing now. Ben could only hope it was at the appliances and not him. His mother was less amused. “You should clean it up as your soulmate’s actions are your responsibility on this base. You should send me the man’s identification and then send the body to cold storage until a funeral can be arranged. Even if what Hux claims is true this man still deserves respect in death. Now, I have to finish making dinner. I will have the two of you report first thing in the morning so we can get to the bottom of this.”

“Yes, General.” Ben answered half teasing. He closed the connection and walked back into living room.

It seemed Hux has overheard the conversation and taken initiative. He had used one of their spare sheets and rolled the man onto it. Brendol looked up at him, his green eyes shining in the artificial light. “It will take both of us to carry him. Dead bodies are rather a pain to drag. I already started on the cleaning solution to remove the blood but it needs to sit for a while. It should be fine by the time we finish with this.”

Ben raised an eyebrow but followed Brendol’s directions standing at the other side of the sheet. They lifted the sheet in silence, pulling the body with it. They fumbled with the doorknob for a moment before making it out. They walked down the empty halls, Ben directing the way to cold storage. When they were getting close Ben spoke up, the silence finally getting to him. “How are you so calm about all of this, you took a man’s life.”

Brendol glanced over at him with a strange look in his eye. “I ordered the destruction of the Hosnian system and you want to know how I’m calm about cleaning up a dead body?”

Ben glanced down at his feet. Hux had a point. It just seemed different. So much more personal. “You ordered that, yes but you didn’t carry it out with your bare hands.”

Hux glanced over at Ben. “Is this some jedi thing? This is a base for a terrorist group is it not? Surely The Resistance has killed people.”

“Yes, I mean, not me, but as a whole The Resistance has.” Ben explained suddenly feeling inadequate for something most people would be grateful to never have done.

“It’s just the same. It was him or me.” Brendol shrugged as they reached the door to cold storage.

Ben entered the code while Brendol gathered his side of the sheet in one hand so he could open it. “You just seem so unperturbed like this an everyday thing for you.”

This soulmate’s brows furrowed. “It was.” He said plainly as Ben led him over to a free spot where they could deposit the body. “I don’t know how your Resistance weeds out the weak before they sneak into a place of power but at the officer’s academy we’re taught to remove obstacles and distractions. Only about one-third of the students that enter are able to pass. The rest are killed or are sent to the Stormtrooper program.”

Ben wasn’t sure what to say to that. Kids killing other kids? It just seemed wrong. ”What? Why?”

Brendol shrugged. “My father felt it built character. His favorites, the commandant’s cadets killed traitors and officers who failed in their duties as well. I was never part of that group however, my father always expected more than I could provide. I killed several of his cadets though. I suppose that counts for something.”

Ben frowned. He didn’t know what to do with this information. “How old were you when you first killed?”

“Seven.” Hux answered plainly.

“How many classmates did you kill?” Ben asked before he could stop himself.

“Eleven in my year. Nineteen overall.” Brendol continued, unperturbed. A part of it broke Ben’s heart to know that his soulmate thought that this was normal. He set down his end of the sheet and watched as Brendol set his down. Ben found himself walking around the body to close the space between them. He hugged his soulmate close. His heart aching for the childhood the man before him lost. A childhood he didn’t even see was taken from him. Hux hugged back but it was hesitant, confused. Ben could tell he didn’t understand why Ben was suddenly so emotional. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Brendol finally spoke up. “Can we get dinner?” he asked.

“Sure.” Ben answered. He wasn’t really hungry after all this but he would go for Hux. Besides, he could use a drink after all this. It seemed every time he learned something new about Brendol he found himself hating The First Order. He would have to meditate to rid himself of these negative thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo never turned to the dark side but he still can't avoid General Hux. It was just his luck that the man who murdered the entire New Republic would be his soulmate. After all, what else could he have expected.
> 
> In which Ben Solo makes a poor decision the moment he sees his soul mate, proving even when you're destined to be with a homicidal fascist you can still find love.
> 
> Written for TFA Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while. I'm very busy these days. Good news though, this probably has another three or four chapters left in this. I would like to make it an even 10 but we'll see.

Ben had set his alarm for 06:00 hours the night before. He knew his mother wouldn’t be in her office for another half hour but he felt it would be best if he and Hux had time to prepare before their meeting. Ben sat up in bed while his soulmate scrambled out at the sound of the alarm. Hux was always awake by the time Ben woke up even if he pretended he wasn’t. Ben figured it had been part of his training to wake up before dawn but he wasn’t sure why the other man felt the need to hide it. When Ben heard the shower start he pulled himself into a proper meditative pose and relaxed his mind in effort to find peace before their meeting. He found peace easily for once, there was a lot to let go of after everything they went through the night before. He didn’t come out from his trance until he felt a hand thread through his hair. Ben opened his eyes as Hux tugged his head up roughly and began to kiss along his jawline. Ben couldn’t help but smile at his lover’s rough ministrations. He pulled himself up into Hux’s arms, forcing the other man to let go of his hair to support Ben’s weight and return his affections.

Ben eventually pulled away. Hux was still naked, his hair damp from his shower and if they continued at with their flirting they would be late for their meeting. “Come on, we have to get ready to go. Mother will know we showed up late because we were having sex and that is not something I am prepared to explain.”

Hux pulled back, a slight pout marring his normally blank features for a moment. The redhead quickly hid his features behind his impassive façade. “Of course. I suppose that would be disrespectful.” He agreed. Ben watched as his soulmate went to his dresser and grabbed clean clothes Ben had gotten from storage when Brendol first arrived. Ben got some of his own clothes, a loose fitting tunic layered over form fitting pants and a pair of regulation boots.

Ben checked the time. The quick makeout session had taken any time they would have for breakfast. That wasn’t such a bad thing since Brendol seemed to hate eating breakfast at the same time as the pilots preparing for reconnaissance missions. He always found them too loud in the morning… and the afternoon… and really all the time. “Ready?” Ben asked, looking Brendol up and down to see his soulmate’s lean form was now covered by some of Ben’s old clothes. They were a bit big on him. Brendol had to roll up the pant legs and tuck them into his boots to make the look work.

“Absolutely. Let’s get this over with. Do you think she wants the scissors back?” he held up the bloody scissors he had pulled from the body of the man he killed last night. He had jokingly asked Ben to cut his hair with them last night and he seemed to get some joy out of disgusting Ben by mentioning them. Ben had a suspicion it was a way that Brendol could control his environment. Brendol seemed to need that control given that Ben took his entire life away from him without warning. Putting up with his homicidal soulmate’s jokes was the least he could do.

Brendol shoved the scissors into his pocket while Ben opened the door for his soulmate. Brendol followed Ben through the winding base looking down every hallway whenever he thought Ben couldn’t see. Really, Ben couldn’t see, he could feel his soulmate in the force around him however, which made him vaguely aware of what Hux was doing. It almost made Ben nervous. He was scared Hux would learn too much and escape or that he’d find a way to send information back to The First Order. Today Ben led Brendol the short way, cutting through the garden to reach his mother’s office.

When they arrive Ben paused. Brendol stood behind him and to the left. Ben knocked thrice before he heard his mother shout “Come in!” through the door. He entered and then stepped aside, holding the door open for his soulmate.

His mother’s office was plain, industrial. She had a small case of holos recorded during military conferences and pre-Empire senate meetings. Ben had seen a few, he enjoyed watching his grandmother’s quick wit and tongue shape a world he would never know. On the gaps in the shelves were what might appear as knick-knacks at first glance. They were in fact relics she had collected from Alderaan. She had a ton more scattered on display in museums across the galaxy but these were her favorites. They were more personal in nature, a reminder of what she was fighting for. Her desk was clear of all but a single datapad and a framed photo, one printed on actual film, of her husband and son.

Ben always felt the picture was embarrassing and he pointed for Hux to sit behind it so that he wouldn’t catch a glimpse of it at an angle. Of course Brendol ignored Ben’s instructions and sat where the edge of the photo would be visible, much to Ben’s dismay. Ben had to force his emotions down so he didn’t make a scene of it and instead tried to look gracious as he sat down. The door shut behind him with a ‘swoosh’ signally the automatic releases clicked back into place after being held back by Ben for so long.

“Ben, Brendol Hux, I believe the two of you mentioned an incident. We’re going to work backwards with this. First I need to know where exactly which cold storage location you placed the body.” There was only one location, Ben knew. Hux didn’t and his mother was still trying to throw him off.

Before Ben could open his mouth Hux spoke up. “The only location you have on base. The cold storage simply labeled ‘cold storage’. If there was further designation I might believe you had more than one but I can count.”

Ben watched as his mother raised a thin greying eyebrow at his soulmate. He couldn’t tell if she was impressed or not. Had she expected this from him? “It seems nothing gets passed you Brendol Hux. Now, I suppose we can stop playing around. Tell me, what is it that led you to kill one of my men.”

Brendol crossed his legs and laced his fingers together, placing them on his knee. “Well, he wasn’t one of your men, he was one of mine, that is to say The First Order. He attacked me, he was certainly ordered to and so I retaliated in self-defense.”

Ben watched as his mother laced her own fingers and placed them under her chin. “Do you have proof of your accusations?”

Hux nodded. “Certainly. May I borrow a datapad?” It seemed his mother had been prepared for this, Ben noted. He watched her pull a spare out from under her desk. Hers had too much vital information after all. Brendol accepted the offered tab and typed furiously for several minutes. “Here.” He handed it back to Leia. This is the frequency the man who betrayed you communicated on. Send a notification to The Order, something believable, and see what happens.

Ben watched as his mother typed something in and then pulled up information on her data pad to confirm it. “It seems our spies were able to confirm a change in orders in response to a raid taking place. I suppose that confirms you know their spy frequency. It doesn’t confirm this man was a spy however.”

Brendol shrugged. “You wish for me to hack The First Order databases? Nice try. I’ve already done more than enough. If you need something else how about the names of other First Order spies that may provide an imminent threat to me.”

Ben noted his mother’s displeasure. “So self-serving. I guess I shouldn’t expect anything else from a man who has dedicated himself to the destruction of the galaxy.” Bren rolled his eyes. That was sure to restart the regular argument once more.

“The destruction? I want, The First Order wants, to unite the galaxy in peace just as it was during The Empire before you decided you knew better and destroyed it. Any destruction caused is the cost of war. It’s a necessary evil.” Ben noted the way Brendol’s face scrunched up as if he had just smelled something awful when he argued.

“I swear I should just hand you over to The New Republic and be done with it.” His mother responded.

Ben opened his mouth to argue for his soulmate’s safety but Hux responded before he could. “You won’t though. Even if it wasn’t for the crushing loss you would face without Ben’s powers letting the remains of your shattered Republic get me would mean death not just for me but also for your son. Even if he wasn’t your son you wouldn’t be able to justify it. Justifying it would mean admitting that you are willing to sacrifice innocent lives in petty revenge and the high and mighty Resistance has to pretend they’re better than that.”

“We are better than that.” Leia stated, her face void of emotion.

Brendol laughed even though Ben couldn’t see what he found so funny. “Really? So you didn’t chase the remains of The Empire across the galaxy? You didn’t leave innocent families with nowhere to run? You didn’t force children to the outer rim and block the shipments of weapons so they could defend themselves and food so their children could live? You may not have attacked them directly but you were responsible for the deaths of hundreds of children, hundreds of families. Yet you put on this high and mighty act like you’ve never done wrong.” Brendol’s face was almost as red as his hair, the normally composed man lashing out.

Ben looked at his mother. She seemed shaken by his words. It was as if he was confirming a fear she had all along. “They had a choice! They could have renounced The Empire!”

“Really? And what, get tried for war crimes and leave their children orphaned?” Hux snarled. “Beyond that, what life would the children’s lives be like? They would be left alone. Trapped in overcrowded orphanages until they aged out and went to the streets to become the lowlifes of society!”

Ben kept his eyes focused on his mother. She seemed to be considering her response carefully. “I would like to believe that humanity is better than that but it is clear that you won’t. Your vision is clouded by the cruelty you experienced growing up on the outer rim. Perhaps one day you will be convinced destroying planets is not the answer but I have a war to run. Send a message with the names and I will look into it. Dismissed.”

Ben stood up and grabbed Brendol by the shoulder to pull him away from his mother. The redhead was seething still. It was all Ben could do to stop his emotions from bubbling up inside him in the hallway for everyone to see. Brendol went willingly, though Ben didn’t give him much choice either way. When he reached their room he pulled Hux inside and pinned him up against the wall with the force. “What was that?” he asked panting heavily, trying to gain control of his emotions.

“The truth.” Brendol answered his eyes wide, his head pressed against the wall by something he couldn’t see. “I know it may not be in line with what your mother raised you to believe but that is the truth of those who didn’t have the luxury of being on the winning side when The Empire fell.”

“But… they would have helped.” Ben sounded meek. The fight left his body as he managed to push his negative emotions out into the force. Hux was no longer pinned with it but he didn’t dare move.

“Would they? Your mother’s planet was destroyed. I doubt she’s that forgiving.” Brendol countered.

“No.” Ben sighed. “No I suppose she wouldn’t. They’re trying though. The First Order will lose but you can make sure that what happened to you doesn’t happen again.” Ben approached. He cupped Brendol’s cheek and looked down into the shorter man’s eyes cold eyes.

“Whether they lose or not remains to be seen. I will not compromise my men and my beliefs so your mother can build another weak Republic where every representative can be bought. Where every man and woman serves not the people they were elected for but themselves.” Brendol answered confidently. “Even your mother doesn’t believe in them. Her battles with the senate during were nothing less than epic.”

Ben couldn’t push him any further. Just because they are destined to be together, because they were pushed them to seek happiness in each other didn’t mean he could change Brendol. If he could Brendol wouldn’t have been his match.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo never turned to the dark side but he still can't avoid General Hux. It was just his luck that the man who murdered the entire New Republic would be his soulmate. After all, what else could he have expected.
> 
> In which Ben Solo makes a poor decision the moment he sees his soul mate, proving even when you're destined to be with a homicidal fascist you can still find love.
> 
> Written for TFA Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay with all of this. I've been busy with life. Two more chapters to go.

Over the next month things continued to improve for The Resistance. They were gaining more and more ground over The First Order. There were less losses now and The Republic that once only supported them from the shadows had begun to rely on them. More and more requests for assistance came in to them as planets decided to support their stand against The First Order. It left Ben busy and exhausted. Between his training, his meetings with his mother’s inner circle, meetings with various high ranking officers from various military entities from Republic planets, and the rare off planet mission; he had grown to treasure the precious few hours with Brendol Hux.

Perhaps it was more than that though; he was worried and frightened that the fragile peace he had found in the force by using Brendol to anchor him would be swept away soon. Many of the planets that made up The Republic saw Jedi as remnants of a bygone age or worse tools for war. Once the war was over Ben might no longer be valuable to them, they would no longer care that hurting Brendol would destroy him. They needed someone to take the blame and the man who destroyed The Hosnian System certainly fit the bill. It didn’t help that Hux didn’t seem to feel guilt over it or that he refused to turn on The First Order. He needed to find a common ground soon because the number of planets asking for his head grew every day.

Tonight? This morning? Ben hadn’t made it back to their quarters until it was just past 01:00 hours. A conference with visiting dignitaries kept him out late entertaining and working on deals. He was surprised when he found Brendol still awake watching holovids on his tab. Ben pulled off his tunic and slipped out of his pants. He had left his shoes and socks at the door. Ben discovered early on that Brendol was a bit OCD. The redhead hated when he walked through their quarters with his shoes on. When he pulled himself into bed he was surprised to find the holos were recordings of old senate meetings from before The Empire. He thought he glimpsed his grandmother in one of the extravagant outfits, the suits of armor she wore against those who would oppose her. He waited to speak until Hux paused the video after an older senator dismissed a plan presented to increase economic growth on less developed planets.

“Senate holovids?” he questioned curling into Hux’s side, laying his head on his shoulder.

Hux nodded briefly before laying his head on Ben’s. During these past few months, Ben had also learned that Hux had trouble relaxing from the military rigidity that he had grown up with. He constantly held himself at the ready. For him to be leaning into Ben, that was progress and Ben was secretly quite pleased. “Yes, I’m trying to understand what it is that draws people to this form of government. It’s odd, on the one hand I see a joining of ideas, a meeting of the minds, a group of individuals who are trying to work for the betterment of all.” Brendol sighed. “On the other hand, I see greed, petty fighting, and planets with such different needs that they have irreconcilable differences. I don’t see how it could work.”

Ben was surprised by the fact that Brendol seemed to be curious about the workings of The Republic. “Well, it worked for over one thousand years before The Empire. Not to say there weren’t conflicts but if it lasted that long there had to be something to it.”

Ben almost thought Brendol fell asleep. It seemed like hours before he answered. “What though? It slows down progress because you must convince everyone you’re right. It is fragile because anyone can be bought of step out of line. There needs to be a way to fix these failings. I understand that the majority of the galaxy seems to think it is the better option. They want to be in charge of themselves. I find their abilities and choices fundamentally flawed but every day it seems more likely that The First Order will fall which leaves little choice but to correct the failings of the form of government supported by the victors.”

“Are you saying you plan to help us?” Ben asked taken aback by Hux’s words. He hadn’t seen this coming.

Brendol paused. “I don’t know that I would phrase it as such. I care for you Ben. I know it was not my choice and that you might have wanted a soulmate who shares your world views but I do love you. As this war continues you become more stressed even though I hear rumors of victories. I thought perhaps I could kill two ewoks with a single rock if I tried to reform the flaws of The Republic.”

Ben hadn’t realized Brendol was picking up on his emotions. He hadn’t meant to bother him. Still, if this was the result he couldn’t help but be a bit pleased. “How do you intend to handle the faults with it?”

Brendol bit his lip. “I shall present it to your mother I suppose. I know that despite her hatred for me she also sees the shortcomings of The Republic. Among our spies… First Order spies the stories of her battles for Republic support were legendary.”

“Is there anything I can do to assist you?” Ben asked. He lifted his hand to brush his fingers through Brendol’s bright red locks.

Brendol leaned into the touch. It was something Ben noticed in their short time together. Even though Brendol initially shied away from physical contact he was a bit touch starved and always unconsciously sought out more affection. “Can you tell me why you look at me as if I’m going to disappear? Surely you know I couldn’t return to The First Order unless I wish to face death. While I still believe in their ideals I’m not suicidal. There is no way for me to shape the galaxy as I wish if I’m dead.”

“The remains of The Republic call for your head. More join them every day. They want the man who destroyed The Hosnian System to pay for his crimes.” Ben explained.

“Foolish. Do they not see that it is not only me they would destroy but you as well? Or is it they do they not care about the cost?” Hux asked lazily, trying to hide how tense he was under an air of careless confidence.

“They see Jedi as a relic of a bygone era. I hold no value once the war is over and so their revenge is worth the cost of my life. Mother is fighting it but she worries that they might use force. They do have armies and weapons of their own though they’re clearly happy to sit back and let The Resistance fight The First Order.” Ben knew he was letting his frustration show and it took a few moments to push those feelings away. “The point is I can’t allow my mother to sacrifice the entire Resistance for us so if they come we will go.”

Ben could sense that Hux wasn’t pleased with that. “I would like to think I have a say in this.” The redhead countered. “It’s not that I think your mother should sacrifice her cause for us. She would be an awful general if she sacrificed her entire army for a single man. Even if that man is her son.” Brendol seemed to pause and collect his thoughts for a moment before he continued. “I would like to think we could flee but that would be cowardly and unfitting. Tell me, have they submitted any terms? Is there something that could be done to prevent my death so that you do not have to suffer for my actions?” Ben could feel Hux’s frustration. The redhead was projecting and Ben couldn’t help but feel a faint tingling in his stomach over the way Brendol was trying to protect him.

“I haven’t heard anything however I am certain that my mother would be willing to see who is up to negotiation.” He offered gently.

“I would appreciate it. I will have to begin researching and drafting my arguments. I somehow don’t think The Republic will be so easy to bait by proving they’re no better than The First Order or The Empire they hate so much if they’re willing to sacrifice you.”

“No. They won’t.”

“I don’t suppose you could assist me when the time comes? I am concerned that the Imperial archives and First Order reports may not have provided information necessary for negotiating with these planets in a post-Imperial society.” Hux asked.

Ben nodded. “Of course. I’m not a politician...” Though a small part of him always wanted to fight with his words instead of with his lightsaber. He wanted to represent his grandmother who seemed all too forgotten in a saga of Skywalkers. “…I’ll do whatever I can to help though. We’re in this together.” Ben tried to comfort the redhead.

“Thank you.” Brendol whispered, his voice filled with more emotion than Ben had ever heard. “You shouldn’t have to put up with a soulmate like me. I’m emotionally distant and all but a dead man but I am not going to give up. I am… I was a general of The First Order. I’ve sat on the sidelines for too long. It is time for me to work through this so we can form a relationship without being thrust into it.”

Ben pulled away from Hux and turned so he was sitting in front of him. “I do deserve you because you’re brilliant and intelligent and you obviously care about your men. We will work through the fact that you’re a planet destroying fascist.”

Hux chuckled. “You’re too kind.”

Ben nodded. “Glad to see you know it. Now come on, let’s watch the rest of this. Senator Amidala’s rebuttal here is brilliant.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo never turned to the dark side but he still can't avoid General Hux. It was just his luck that the man who murdered the entire New Republic would be his soulmate. After all, what else could he have expected.
> 
> In which Ben Solo makes a poor decision the moment he sees his soul mate, proving even when you're destined to be with a homicidal fascist you can still find love.
> 
> Written for TFA Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going away again in the middle of next week. I'm between trying to push through this story and finish or pulling another chapter of 'Meeting in the Middle'. I'm leaning towards the later so that I'm not rushed to finish. Therefore if I don't get a new chapter done in the next few days expect an update sometime around the middle of April.

After their late night conversation Ben rarely saw Brendol without holopad and stylus. The man was always furiously writing notes by hand. To what end, Ben didn’t know. Often he could see Brendol filling out pages with mathematical equations as well. It was all very high level. It was more than he understood. He couldn’t help but wonder what it all meant.

Ben tried to ignore it. He didn’t look or mention it. He didn’t want to seem like he was snooping, especially since Brendol mentioned he was trying to figure out a solution to the warring between The First Order and The Republic. He knew that Brendol wanted to find a solution to improve the senate. Brendol thought it was a weak form of government and he wouldn’t accept it as it was. He figured Brendol would present his ideas when he was ready. Ben was right. One night, nearly a week after they watched the old senate sessions Brendol shoved his holopad under Ben’s nose while they were lying in bed together.

“I have it.” He stated as if that somehow explained everything.

Ben looked at the tablet but Brendol’s writing was an incomprehensible mess Aurebesh notes alongside equations the complexity of which he’d previously only seen used by their engineering team. “What?”

Brendol looked at the pad as if he was unsure what Ben didn’t understand. “I have the numbers to convince The First Order to come to the table. At least I should, given the last publicly reported troop movements. I’m sure your mother could assist us in that. I also determined some solutions to further resolve the greed of the senate. I still need to review it but I was hoping that I could run it by you before I present it to your mother.”

Ben blushed. He was on his mother’s council primarily as her voice in the force. He had little knowledge on the inner workings of government beyond what his mother had complained about. He lived between his father’s lawless world and his mother’s fights for the good of the galaxy as a balance in the force, a position his uncle occupied when they took down The Empire thirty years ago. He was the son of a princess from a lost planet. Any political standing he might have had was lost with his mother’s planet. He was pleased that his soulmate, a tactical genius, wanted his opinion. “Sure.”

“Thank you.” Brendol offered Ben a hint of a smile. “To start with the idea of a supreme chancellor is foolish. Giving someone that much power, even if you can remove them at any time is foolish. At that point you might as well just give up on democracy because the whole idea is destabilizing. I understand they want someone to resolve disputes and keep order but they should rely on a speaker or some other third party with no executive power. I think the idea of term limits is good but there should be a limit on the number of times a senator may be reelected. After all, if someone believes they can remain in a cushy job forever they will have no reason to leave or support anything that might risk their reelection” Brendol took a deep breath then continued. “There’s also the matter of bribes. These people are corrupt, lawless, they live with an opulence that the common man never sees. I think that senators should be given a set stipend, an apartment on whatever planet they are currently meeting on, and little else. If they accept any bribes they should be removed immediately. No argument… no opportunity for their colleagues to bail them out.” Brendol’s voice trailed off when Ben reached up to run his fingers through his soulmate’s hair. “What is it?” The redhead blushed, his face turning the same color as his hair.

“No, it’s, all of these things seem like valid improvements though I’m not certain how you intend to have them put into action. It’s you. You’re so passionate about improving a system you don’t even believe in. You’ve spent a week making these notes and countless improvements and well, I guess I’m turned on by seeing you so in your element. Commanding, relentless, the best strategist in The First Order.” Ben offered him a smile of his own before leaning in to give Brendol a kiss.

Brendol returned it but the ginger ex-general was hesitant at first. He had no reason to be, they had sex nearly every night. Perhaps it was the fact that he was interrupted in the middle of a rather passionate argument. As Ben continued his ministrations, he moved his hand to Brendol’s upper thigh and then pulled himself up so that he could move his form closer to Brendol. The ginger pulled himself away. “You’re very distracting Ben Solo. I don’t really want to have sex over my holopad. I highly doubt your mother would give me another if we ruined it during sex.” He explained half joking.

Ben pouted. Brendol had a point. “All right, how about we put it somewhere safe and take a short break.” He offered trying to help the uptight redhead relax.

“That sounds good, but I want to get this over with. Perhaps we could celebrate if I’m successful.” Ben could almost hear what went unsaid, and say an early but inevitable goodbye if not.

“Sure. It will work. I’ll even buy something nice and bubbly for the occasion.” Ben teased.

Hux grimaced. “Please don’t. I haven’t been this nervous since I got my first deployment just out of the officer academy if it fails I doom you and the men under my command. I’m already a failure as a general at least let me die with pride knowing I’ve done all I could.”

Ben could feel his soulmates nerves. He was incredibly on edge. Ben had enough trouble keeping his own feelings in check and yet he couldn’t help but try to accept Hux’s anxiety as his own before pushing it out into the force. “You’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. You are not a failure as a general.”

Hux looked down and Ben could tell the man intended to be petulant. “Yes I am. I allowed my weapon to be destroyed, I failed to evade capture, I gave up spies, hell I’m about to betray everything I know for a man I’ve only known for two months.”

Ben clicked his tongue. “Your weapon was destroyed because your soldiers were vulnerable to force manipulation. You failed to evade my fist because that attack was unprovoked, uncalled for, and well executed, you gave up spies to protect yourself, and you are about to betray everything in return for the lives of your men and a chance for happiness with your soulmate. You can do this. Now, come on. Let’s visit mother before you lose your nerve.” Ben pulled Brendol to his feet and led him across the room, barely letting the thin ginger grab his holopad before exiting the room.

Ben practically pulled an objecting Hux across base until they found themselves outside of General Organa’s office. It was a room Brendol hadn’t entered since he gave up the spies. Ben tried not to think about his soulmate’s last meeting with his mother while he knocked on the thin durasteel plating that covered the door.

“Come in.” Ben heard his mother call out. He dragged his soulmate in by his shirt cuff.

“Hey mom, Brendol has a presentation for you that he hopes will be enough to end this war. Obviously the two of you will have to go over it together but hopefully it will be enough to get him a pardon for his actions as general.” Ben explained excitedly.

Brendol looked less than pleased about being dragged in. It was an expression his mother mirrored to a lesser extent.

“Well given the increasingly earnest pleas from those whose families died in the Hosnian System I am unsure what he could provide that would result in a pardon but he is rather resourceful and so I am certainly willing to listen so why don’t you sit down.”

“Of course. The problems facing The Resistance, and to a larger extent The Republic and the galaxy are three fold.” Brendol explained. The man’s normally confident voice soft, his tone betraying his nerves and exhaustion after nights staying up late calculating things.

“First you have the threat of The First Order, this is a minor concern as the vast majority of those who support The First Order were driven to do so by the poor living conditions they were left in following the war. The vast majority just want the opportunities that were provided to those in The Republic, opportunities most of them were denied because of their families’ beliefs. There are a few exceptions, some members of the old guard the remain from The Empire but for the most part you have Stormtroopers, most of whom would need minor deconditioning, officers, who for the most part are a product of their environment, pilots, and other support staff who just want work that can’t be found for those who grew up on the outer rim.” Hux explained, bringing up some estimates on his holotab.

“As you can see based on the numbers if we can turn enough officers, pilots, and support staff, as well as a few key Stormtrooper captains we can effectively dismantle The First Order. I believe I can get these numbers but it will require the senate agree to some terms so that those in The Order don’t feel like they’re getting the short end of the stick the way they did with the sanctions thrown on them after the fall of The Empire.” Brendol circled something on the tab and Ben watched as his mother took it all in.

“That leads us to issue two. Snoke.” Brendol tried to continue only to be interrupted by Ben’s mother.

“Wait. I’m glad to hear you’re so eager but I have a few questions regarding the logistics. First, you’re trying to tell me that the majority of the First Order doesn’t want to destroy The Republic? That goes directly against everything our spies tell us.”

Brendol scoffs. “I’m sure it does. Your information isn’t incorrect. They want The Republic gone because they were told that was the only way to have a life where every day isn’t a struggle. The only way where they weren’t scraping the bottom of the barrel out in the Outer Rim. If you prove them wrong, if you accept them into The Republic then they will work with you. After all, even though the Imperial Senate was a farce the vast majority of society accepts it as a valid form of governance. Those that don’t still have the option of the outer rim. There are those who prefer it, few though they are.”

Leia Organa raised a thin eyebrow and offered a wry smile. “So you believe you can convince them of this.”

Brendol nodded. “Yes, I commanded the flagship and while I may have lost some support because of the loss of Starkiller Base and my subsequent capture.” Ben felt Brendol’s hand grip his and he blushed. Brendol glanced in his direction and he offered him a small smile in the hope that it provided Brendol with the support he needed. “I am certain I can still collect enough of a backing to ensure they stand down or at least have the majority stand down so the rest can easily be picked off.”

Ben thought his mother looked vaguely impressed but there was still more. “All right. Continue.”

“Supreme Leader Snoke has long backed us. He is the one who allowed us to survive and yet none of us fully seem to know what his plans are. Our society is rather desperate. We follow Snoke because he offered us a path forward. There are doubts, however. Many don’t believe his goals are in line with ours. He seems far too reckless, he wanted us to destroy planets heavy in valuable resources in siege warfare when we could easily overpower them and claim their resources for our own. He is not a sound tactician and it is only his little gang of force users that is actually attached. If you can take them down, or better take him down The First Order will have no reason to fear repercussions should they choose to come to the table.”

“Snoke, reeks of the death and darkness. He is a thorn we’d be glad to rid ourselves of.” Leia answered. “Do you have information on his whereabouts?”

 Ben watched as Brendol’s face dropped. The pale male bit his lower lip in frustration. “No. He moved often. I have reason to believe he was on a ship. Every time I was able to manually trace the source of his holovids it was different. I assume his knights know but they were rarely on my ship. I know their names, their more visible talents, and some of their regular movements. My knowledge of their abilities is limited to rumors and those I have witnessed first-hand.”

Ben’s mother didn’t show it but he could sense her disappointment. Snoke was the reason Luke left. After Snoke killed almost all of Luke’s apprentices, all of Ben’s friends, his uncle had gone into hiding. Ben knew she hoped that finding a lead on Snoke might be enough to bring Luke home. “I had hoped for something more but I am not entirely surprised that he remains hidden. Continue.”

Brendol took a deep breath. Ben could almost feel his soulmate’s heart beating way too fast. The other male was normally unflappable and it hurt Ben to feel how nervous he was. “Finally, we have issue three, the senate.”

“As you know I feel your democracy is weak. It’s a foolish endeavor. You’ve seen how easy it is to destroy from within. That is why, I would like to propose some changes.” He hesitated. “I know you are under no obligation to hear them and further that just because you defend them when they refuse to defend themselves you have no official power over them. Still, I think these changes would improve the senate so that it actually resembles a functioning system.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo never turned to the dark side but he still can't avoid General Hux. It was just his luck that the man who murdered the entire New Republic would be his soulmate. After all, what else could he have expected.
> 
> In which Ben Solo makes a poor decision the moment he sees his soul mate, proving even when you're destined to be with a homicidal fascist you can still find love.
> 
> Written for TFA Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last formal chapter of this fic. I will add an epilogue in the next few days. It moves fast and angsty from here but I wanted to finish this off so I pushed through. I hope you like it. I figured there wasn't a way for Hux to get away without consequences so I well... you'll see.

The next few days were tense for Ben. His soulmate had offered to help make preparations for the final battle against The First Order. His actions were a relief to Ben. He hadn’t realized how uncomfortable he had been about Brendol’s decision to remain loyal to The First Order until Brendol finally chose to defect on his own. A weight was lifted and yet there was still worry and fear in the pit of his stomach. His mother and Brendol had worked out a proposal of what she would present to the remains of The New Republic. That didn’t mean they would accept. They might still ask for Brendol’s head and in that case he wasn’t sure what he would do. Could they hope to escape to The Outer Rim and hide from The New Republic for the rest of their lives?

He was sitting with Brendol at a corner table in the mess when a small beep notified Ben of an incoming message. Ben looked at his com to see a single line, ‘Meet me in my office. Bring Hux.’ Ben glanced nervously at Brendol from across the table. The man looked up from the mush he was eating. It was the blandest thing the mess staff made and Brendol had it every morning. He loved it for some reason Ben couldn’t understand.

“She heard from The New Republic I assume?” Brendol asked glancing down at the com Ben was holding onto with a death grip.

“I don’t know. She didn’t say. She just wants us to come to her office.” Ben explained.

Brendol set down his spoon. “The mess serves breakfast for two more hours. We should go to your mother. She’s a busy woman and she’s putting her neck out for me. I… we… can’t afford to disrespect her.”

Ben nodded. “Of course. Of course.” He picked up his own plate to put in the wash bin. “Let’s go.”

Brendol picked up his own bowl and followed Ben to the wash bin. After placing their dishes in the bin, neatly (Brendol wouldn’t have it any other way) they headed out to Leia’s office.

It was a short walk but to Ben it seemed endless. The anxiety over learning Hux’s fate was getting to him. He tapped on the sliding door to trigger the sliding mechanism that would open it. He didn’t bother to knock beforehand. His mother knew he was coming so he didn’t feel the need to. She was already sitting behind the desk when they arrived. Ben sat first, Brendol following suit.

Ben was nervous and he wasn’t certain that it was all his own. He could practically feel the anxiety coming off of the lithe redhead. Ben grabbed his hand, holding it tightly in his own. He could feel the way Brendol’s heart raced.

“Thank you for coming boys.” Leia spoke, putting down her holopad. “I have good news and bad news. The good news is that your information was found to be highly valuable to The New Republic and they were willing to make a deal. The bad news is that deal wasn’t as good as we initially hoped. They were willing to hear our negotiations for your life but they will ask a tremendous amount in return.”

Leia looked down at her holopad. “They created a contract, if you agree to the terms they are willing to let you live in return for a public punishment. No trial, no debate, just a special aired to the entire galaxy in which you publicly offer an apology, publicly atone for Starkiller Base and the destruction of the Hosnian System. After that they want you to disappear. They want you exiled for some backwoods planet where you will never be seen again.”

“That seems too easy.” Brendol countered. “I say sorry and they let me go?”

Leia shook her head. “No. You misunderstand. They will let you go after you apologize and atone. It’s the way they want you to atone that makes me uncomfortable. I will admit that I do not support this decision but it was the farthest I could talk them down. They want to mutilate you. They wish to take your hearing.”

Ben felt his soulmate tense. He started shaking and Ben pulled him into his arms, closing the distance between their respective chairs. “Why?” Ben asked, his rage threating to rise. “What is the sense of permanently handicapping him? He’s offered them information, why do they feel the need to destroy his life?”

Leia frowned. “He destroyed five planets. They want him to feel their pain Ben. They wanted to take all of his senses but we told them that was the same as killing him. In the end they agreed to take his hearing. They want him to have to look into the eyes of those who survived his crimes. They want him to know what he’s done, to know that he will never hear the voice of his loved ones again. I sent a copy of the contract to your holotabs so you can read them at your earliest convenience. Please, think this through carefully.”

“We have no choice.” Brendol whispered from his place in Ben’s arms.

“No, Bren, we can figure something out.” Ben pleaded.

“No. This is the only way to end this. I’ve thought it through. We could flee but you’d never see your family. Ben, I know you struggle with the darkness. I can’t deprive you the support you need. I’m as force sensitive as a brick. You need your family. I have you though. As long as you’re willing to stay by my side.” Ben noticed the way Hux’s eyes were filling with water, threatening to cry. “I’ve heard you in my mind before. You can become my ears. I’ll still be able to hear that wonderful voice in my mind. I’m old enough that there shouldn’t be an adverse effect on my speech. I’ll still be able to aid the remains of The First Order. We’ll be able to support ourselves. I just… I’m exhausted. I’m tired of fighting. If this is what it takes to end it I can live with it. I can deal with this.” His voice was shaking.

“You’re scared. You don’t deserve this.”

Brendol wiped his eyes in Ben’s shirt. “Thank you Ben but I knew I would have to pay for what I’d done. I don’t want this, but I killed billions. I’m sure you felt it. You know I deserve it.”

Ben looked down at his lap. Of course he had felt the huge disturbance in the force that was the destruction of the Hosnian system. Still, this was his soulmate. He didn’t want to watch him suffer. He didn’t want to feel his pain.

“Will it hurt Ben when it happens?” Brendol asked.

“Physically, no. I was told it would be painless. He will still be able to hear. The most that will happen is he will feel your emotional pain.”

“I’m sorry Ben. I don’t want to ask this of you but will you please allow me to do this. I… I’m afraid but it needs to be done. Allow me to keep my pride. In the meantime we’ll need to find a backwoods planet to make our home. I insist on having a home to recover it while I adapt to this change. Once we do that, I will sign the contract and accept the consequences of my actions.”

“All right. Thank you for making this so easy, and I’m sorry.” Leia offered.

“Think nothing of it. I don’t know what I expected but it doesn’t seem so bad now.” Brendol pulled himself from Ben’s arms. He laid a kiss on the taller male’s cheek before standing and preparing to leave.

“Ben will you stay behind for a moment.” Leia asked as Ben moved to stand.

Ben hesitated. He was afraid to leave Hux while he was feeling so vulnerable. “Just one minute.”

Hux nodded to Ben. “I’ll wait outside.” He offered, opening the door to leave.

When the door shut behind him Ben was left alone with his mother. “Listen Ben, I know you don’t want this for your soulmate. I would never wish this on my worst enemy. He will need your support in this. Let him face this with pride, and be proud that he is accepting the consequences of his actions.”

“Yes, mother. You’re right.” Ben kissed her cheek before heading out after Brendol.

 

* * *

After they left the room Hux didn’t speak of the meeting. He instead began to push himself the way a dying man would, trying to get the most out of his last days. Ben found himself looking at countless planets throughout the New Republic for one remote enough that they would be away from polite society and yet close enough that The New Republic would be able to keep an eye on him. It was one of the conditions of his surrender. That they be able to watch him after humiliating him. Ben thought it was cruel.

They created a list of possible planets to make their home on. Core worlds were immediately removed from the list, Brendol didn’t want to be that close to the planets that The New Republic was likely to select as their seat of power. Core Worlds were ideal because of their central location. The inner rim was ruled out for the same reason.

Ben suggested they go to Takodana or Naboo. Both were planets where Ben’s family was highly regarded. They were places where they would not be disturbed. Better yet they were free of Ewoks and embarrassing stories of his parents’ sexual escapades. Needless to say Endor never made the list.

Brendol countered with the southern hemisphere of Kessel, away from the mines and into the lush landscape favored by the rich living on that planet. Ben objected citing having to hear his father talk about his Kessel Run every time they saw him. Brendol the suggested Raxus and Yavin 4 instead.

Ben was charged with looking closer in an effort to find them a good house while Hux was increasingly called to his mother’s office in an effort to broker deals between The First Order and The New Republic. It was nearly a month before everything was settled and the treaties were signed and sealed. During that month every free minute they had was spent practicing sign language together and lip reading until Brendol could tell what everyone on base was saying. Everyone. Even Chewbacca though he couldn’t understand what the wookie said.

When it was all done though, when the last treaty was signed, that was when Brendol collapsed in Ben’s arms tears streaming down his face as he cried silently in their cramped quarters. He didn’t speak but Ben could hear his thoughts loud and clear. “I don’t want to do it. I can’t do it. I want to be able to hear. Why did I agree to it?” The thoughts swirling through his mind like a mantra.

It tore at Ben’s heart to see his soulmate in so much distress. He wanted to tell Brendol he would take him away, so that he would hide him but he knew that Hux would think himself a coward. He would never be the same either way but at least he could hold his head up high. “I’ll be right there. I promise you I’ll protect you. You can do this. I’ll be right there beside you every step of the way. We’ve been practicing this. You will be just as capable as you always have been. We will get through this together I promise.” Ben projected his thoughts directly into Brendol’s head. They didn’t need words. Hell, they wouldn’t have words soon.

* * *

The day of Hux’s ‘atonement’, as The New Republic was calling it came far too soon. That morning Brendol put on one of his old uniforms. It had been shipped from the Star Destroyer he commanded. The New Republic wanted him to be a symbol of The First Order. He was taking the fall so the rest could begin with a clean slate. He spent what seemed like hours in the mirror ensuring not a hair was out of place. Ben thought he looked regal. He looked like the man he had been with Ben first met his eyes all those months ago. The man he was when Ben had hit him over the head with a lightsaber and claimed him for his own. Maybe if he had shown more tact that day then Brendol wouldn’t be in this situation. Brendol was reciting his speech, his ‘formal apology’ under his breath. The two of them had discussed it in detail when Hux was writing it. It had been difficult to write without filling it with lies and bullshit. His soulmate wasn’t sorry for what he had done. He felt it was a necessary loss and had The First Order won he would like been proven correct. As it was, he couldn’t afford to be seen as insincere about his apology. They worked hard on wording it just right so Hux would come off as apologetic.

“Remember. I’ll be with you the whole time.” Ben promised. He pulled Brendol in for a hug, careful not to tousle the redhead’s perfectly crafted mane.

“I know. I know. I’m ready.” Brendol answered. It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself and Ben found his heart was being torn into pieces once more.

The short walk down the hallway from their dressing room to the temporary senate chambers seemed endless. Ben took up a place inside Brendol’s head, using their connection to comfort him and smother his fear in equal parts.

The medical droid that was performing the procedure was already there when the doors to the chamber opened. Ben was pulled aside by his mother. They didn’t want anyone interfering with the holo of Hux that was currently being recorded. Ben watched as his soulmate was led up to the podium that had been prepared for his apology. He could feel the sickening excitement wafting off of the senate. He frowned and focused on Brendol.

A sort of calm had taken over the redhead. He was the image of the poised and well-spoken general Ben remembered watching on the holo they intercepted when he fired on the Hosnian System. “Citizens of The New Republic, I am sure I am the last person you want to hear from. As many of you know I am former General Hux of The First Order. Several months ago I found myself living as a prisoner of The Resistance. It was among them that I discovered just how deeply the actions I took in building Starkiller Base and firing it on The Hosnian System. I am ashamed of my actions.”

Ben smiled softly to himself. That much was true. Hux was ashamed of being caught. A part of him was ashamed that The First Order lost and that he had given up information in an effort to hasten it.

Hux continued. “Obviously nothing I can do will bring back your loved ones. Apologies aren’t enough in this situation. I hope however, that my punishment will bring you some semblance of peace. Never again will I hear the voice of my loved one whispering in my ear. Never will I hear the sound of rain. Never again will I…”

Ben could feel Hux falter. He tried to send him encouragement through his bond.

“…be an enemy to you. I am taking myself out of the equation. I’m sorry.” Brendol finished. Ben could tell he was struggling to stay calm. The medical droid approached Brendol from behind and inserted the needle contained the localized anesthetic that would numb him to the rest of the procedure. Ben watched as Brendol grew stiff the moment the needle touched his neck. The droid prepared a second needle, this one containing the chemical that will destroy the cochlear nerve in each ear. Ben used the force to grip Brendol’s hand. He couldn’t touch him. The senate wouldn’t allow it but he needed Brendol to know that he was there for him.

The needle entered behind Brendol’s left ear. Ben could see the tears threatening from his eyes. “Hold on. I’m here. You’re almost done.” He projected into his soulmates mind. The droid repeated the process with the right and Ben could feel Brendol breaking down. The chemical was burning him on the inside. This was cruel. Ben could feel Brendol blacking out and he pushed him into the darkness in the hopes that it would end the pain for now. Simultaneously he ran forward, pushing anyone in his way aside with The Force so that he could reach his love before he hit the ground. He grabbed him just before he hit the floor and pulled him into his arms in a bridal carry. “We’re going home now. You’ve done enough.” Ben whispered more to himself than the unconscious form in his arms.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo never turned to the dark side but he still can't avoid General Hux. It was just his luck that the man who murdered the entire New Republic would be his soulmate. After all, what else could he have expected.
> 
> In which Ben Solo makes a poor decision the moment he sees his soul mate, proving even when you're destined to be with a homicidal fascist you can still find love.
> 
> Written for TFA Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. Thank you for reading. The epilogue takes place a few months later so Hux is adjusting to not hearing. It's easier for him because he has been projecting his thoughts into his head almost constantly. He still struggles but he's adjusting.

Ben Solo watched as Brendol Hux began to stir. The force user had been awake for hours watching as the red-head slumbered beside him. Now that the morning sun was streaming through the window next to their bed. Causing the sun to hit Brendol’s hair in a way that made Ben’s heart want to burst. Ben could feel Brendol’s mind growing loud once more. A part of him wanted to help wake him faster with a kiss but he knew it would be better for him to get as much rest as possible before his meetings today. It didn’t matter in the end because soon enough he saw those beautiful aquamarine eyes open beneath pale lashes.

“Morning.” Ben pushed himself into Brendol’s mind to greet him. He used the fact that his mouth was free to shower his soulmate with kisses.

“Morning, Ben.” Brendol replied with a yawn in between kisses. “Have you been watching me?” he asked with a chuckle. Brendol’s voice was still as clear as it had ever been even though he couldn’t hear his own voice. Ben thought it was a shame, hearing his laugh was one of the things Ben enjoyed most about his soulmate.

“I’ve been looking after you.” He answered pulling away. Now that he wasn’t distracted with kissing Brendol he spoke the same words he placed into Brendol’s mind through their bond. Bren always said it was easier that way. It felt normal to ‘hear’ him speak at the same time he saw his lips moving. “Do you want breakfast before your first meeting?”

Brendol looked thoughtful for a moment before sitting up. “That would be lovely, yes. I have a meeting with Phasma this afternoon about the program Finn proposed to reunite those Stormtroopers who wished to with their families.”

“Yes, and one with my mother and command along with your former officers about the effects of the aid programs put in place for the families of former First Order soldiers.” Ben added. Brendol rarely held meetings in person now. He found it was harder to read lips in person because many people would turn from time to time during conversations.

“Yes, that’s not until later though. Perhaps we could find time to go to the market before that?” Brendol asked, pulling himself from the bed. “I wanted some more of that tea we found last week.”

Ben nodded. “That would be lovely, if you have time.” He pulled himself out of bed and padded across the floor to meet his soulmate. Ben pulled the shorter male into his arms, his wide shoulders allowing his arms to easily wrap around the lithe former general.

“Yes, my first meeting isn’t until 1300 standard and it’s only 0900 now. We can surely eat breakfast and shower before 1100 which means we can spend at least an hour at the market.” Ben smirked. Bren didn’t realize how neurotic he still was. Everything had to be planned out to the last detail. It had been hard enough when they moved here. Brendol’s body was still so used to waking up at dawn for his shift and he would often fumble around for his alarm, afraid he had overslept and missed his shift. It wasn’t until Ben wrapped his arms around him that Brendol seemed to calm. He remembered where he was at that he would never hear his alarm anyway. In those hours Ben just held his soulmate while the disgraced general mourned the loss of his hearing. Those mornings were becoming rarer and rarer but the obsessive planning remained.

“That sounds good. I will start breakfast if you need to use the ‘fresher I suggest taking it now to maximize our market time.” Ben suggested.

“Agreed. I should be out quickly so I can take over for you if you need to use it as well.” Brendol offered.

“Sounds good.” Ben kissed Brendol and pulled back both physically and mentally so he could start breakfast without the distraction of Brendol taking a sonic shower.

Ben was halfway through making breakfast when Bren came out. He was impeccably dressed as always. It’s not like Ben would expect anything else, especially not on a meeting day. Bren approached him from behind and took over watching the pan as their bread rose slowly.

Ben moved out of the way and allowed Bren to take his place. He went for his turn in the ‘fresher. Ben took a longer time in the shower. His hair was longer for one and he hated the sonic. He knew many (Bren) weren’t as impressed with the old fashioned way of doing things but he enjoyed the feeling of water. Luckily the small home they found had one already. He occasionally had to bring water from the off-world market to the well in the dry season but it was well worth it for the feeling of water falling on him for that short period every day.

When he made it back to the kitchen in this clothes for the day he found that Brendol had finished making breakfast and was waiting with his holopad until Ren was ready to start eating.   

“Preparing for your meetings?” Ben asked both aloud and projected into Brendol’s mind. The redhead tensed. He hadn’t heard Ben coming obviously and even though he knew he was safe in their house it still startled him. Maybe Ben would try projecting the sound of his footsteps next time.

“Yes. I’m looking at the distribution of what former Stormtroopers want from the programs we’ve put in place to assist them in moving forward with their lives.” Brendol explained setting the holopad aside so they could eat together in peace.

“And?” Ben asked. He found his soulmates less murderous opinions fascinating. He was brilliant, more so than Ben had initially thought.

“Finn is an anomaly. Many are finding it difficult to adjust to life outside the military. They don’t want to leave the family they created among their comrades.” Brendol explained.

Ben tried not to roll his eyes. Other times he was so thick. “Of course not. Finn didn’t adjust easily. He didn’t understand how easy going The Resistance was, especially for a military organization. He still missed his friends too. He mentioned them a lot in those first few months. Finn just had the courage to make is own way without anyone to guide him despite his fears. You should lean more heavily on him in regards to this program. He understands other Stormtroopers in ways you never will. He was one of them.” Ben explained in-between bites of breakfast.

“I suppose.” Brendol responded with a non-committal grunt.

The rest of the meal passed more peacefully as they discussed what to get at the market for the next few days. True to Brendol’s schedule they were out of the house before 1100. Ben hopped on the speeder he had built from old scrap when they first moved to their remote house by the water. Bren jumped on behind him. Within a few moments they were heading towards the market in the nearby village.

Ben had chosen this place, a remote home by a lake on Takodana. Maz had helped him pick it out. It was far from her castle or what remained of it while she rebuilt. It was still close enough that it could be reached in a day if they were ever needed off planet. In between the two locations however was a small village. It hosted a bustling market. Ben was surprised how much Bren seemed to like it there. He never seemed to enjoy the often crowded resistance base but for some reason the market never bothered him. A part of Ben thought it might be that he couldn’t hear how loud it was but he kept those thoughts to himself.

They parked at the edge of the village and made their way through the market on foot. Brendol made a beeline for the tea booth and selected some of his favorites. Ben followed a picked out a few of their own. They went to vegetables next, followed by meat. Brendol was looking at fruit when Ben felt a tug at his leg. It was a small child with a flower. The waif was undoubtedly the child of one of the merchants brought in to help make sales. Ben’s father had used a similar scam with Ben once. Still, he couldn’t help but fall for the child’s charm and he ended up buying flower for Brendol. He placed it in his soulmate’s hair while the redhead was busy haggling with a vendor.

They browsed a few more stalls before heading back home so Brendol could get back for his meetings. Ben was surprised Brendol hadn’t noticed the flower yet. He hadn’t secured it well enough to withstand the wind while on their speeder. It would be a shame to lose it after he paid good credits for it. Brendol was securing their bags giving Ben a perfect opportunity to make his move.

“Hey? Do you want to see a magic trick?” Ben asked his soulmate.

Brendol raised a thin eyebrow. “Is this some force trick of some sorts? You’re not planning on using the force on me are you?”

Ben scoffed. “Of course not. Not this time anyway.”

Bren rolled his eyes. “Okay, show me.”

Ben took Brendol’s hand a pulled it into his own before using his other hand to reach up to Brendol’s hair. He brushed the red bangs that had begun to grow aside, and pulled the flower he had placed behind Brendol’s ear out and held it before his eyes. “For you, my love.”

Brendol pulled their entwined hands behind him until Ben was pulled into his arms. “You’re so cheesy.” He smirked using his other arm to pull the taller man in for a kiss. “I don’t know why I love you.”

Ben chuckled. “You’re meant to.”

Brendol laughed. “Well I suppose if I’m meant to I have no choice but to accept your gift.” He pulled the flower from Ben’s hand and began fiddling with it where Ben couldn’t see. “You will have to accept mine.”

When Brendol was finished he grabbed Ben’s hand once more. Ben could feel Brendol slide something onto his finger. When Brendol pulled his hands away Ben could see the flower had been fashioned into a ring and placed on his finger. Ben was a bit dumbstruck. “Are you asking me…?”

“Yes. I think it’s long overdue.” Brendol answered plainly.

“Then yes!” he answered pulling his soulmate in for a kiss.


End file.
